Dziecko Szczęścia i Przypadku
by Allmath
Summary: - Czekałem na ciebie. Podejdź, chłopcze. - Czy my się znamy? - zapytał, powoli zbliżając się do nieznajomego. Rozejrzał się uważnie po okolicy, starając się przypomnieć skąd zna to miejsce. - Gdzie jesteśmy? Mężczyzna tylko zaczął coś nucić pod nosem. Harry poczuł się zignorowany.
1. Koniec i początek

**A/N:** Część imion kompletnie zmyślona, nazwiska przypadkowo dobrane do postaci, bądź znalezione gdzieś w internecie u nie do końca potwierdzonych źródeł. Przebierając między różnymi drzewami genealogicznymi, które pojawiły się w kanonie, wybrałam te postaci, które... no, po prostu je wybrałam. Z czasem pojawi się ich więcej, im dalej będziemy zagłębiać się w lata czterdzieste.

 **Głupie komentarze będą ignorowane**. Tak, to jest trochę inny ship, ale co komu do tego...

Brak Bety; wyłapałam tyle błędów, na ile byłam w stanie, mile widziane poprawienie autora. Jeśli ktoś ma ochotę zająć się tym w formie full-time, czekam na wiadomość! :)

Miłego czytania.

* * *

Śmierć, czy raczej to co po niej, nie była zaskoczeniem. Chociaż dziwne było znów być w swoim młodym ciele.

Nie, tak jak ostatnim razem, znajdował się w jakimś opuszczonymi i kompletnie białym miejscu. Z tą różnicą, że tym razem nie zawitał na stację King's Cross, tylko przed jakimś ponuro wyglądającym budynkiem.

I nie był sam.

Sądząc po braku ekstrawaganckiej szaty i siwej brody, Dumbledore'a raczej nie przypominał. Wyglądał na mężczyznę po czterdziestce i może uszedłby za normalnego człowieka, gdyby nie otaczająca go atmosfera. Ubrany był w mugolski garnitur, a jego czerń wyraźnie odznaczała się na tle otaczającej ich bieli.

\- Harry Potter.

Wzdrygnął się, wyrwany z myśli. Kimkolwiek był ten nieznany człowiek, znał jego imię i miał miał dziwnie odległy głos. Jakby zanurzył głowę pod wodą.

\- Czekałem na ciebie. Podejdź, chłopcze.

\- Czy my się znamy? - zapytał, powoli zbliżając się do nieznajomego. Rozejrzał się uważnie po okolicy, starając się przypomnieć skąd zna to miejsce. - Gdzie jesteśmy?

Mężczyzna tylko zaczął coś nucić pod nosem. Harry poczuł się zignorowany.

* * *

\- Sierociniec? Dlaczego musimy być w _tym_ sierocińcu?

Zaczął rozglądać się we wszystkie strony, jakby oczekiwał nagłego ataku. Budynek był opuszczony, ale Harry nie czuł się przez to spokojniejszy.

\- Tutaj wychował się Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry prychnął.

\- Dlaczego nawet po śmierci nie mogę uwolnić się od tego gada? Jakoś nie mam ochoty na spotkanie z mini-Voldemortem.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i klepnął Harry'ego po ramieniu.

\- Powiedziałem coś śmiesznego? - zapytał, lekko zaskoczony.

\- Harry. - Zachichotał. - Harry, ty nie umarłeś.

* * *

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem nieśmiertelny, ty jesteś Śmiercią, a z Voldemorta będą jeszcze ludzie?

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową. Zaczął szukać czegoś w kieszeniach swojego garnituru, cały czas mając na twarzy lekki uśmiech. Po kolei wyciągnął trzy przedmioty, niemal wciskając je Harry'emu do rąk. Ten patrzył na nie z rosnącym przerażeniem.

\- Ale Insygnie miały być tylko legendą! Tylko potężnymi przedmiotami stworzonymi przez trójkę utalentowanych braci! Ja nie chcę być Panem Śmierci!

Harry czuł narastającą panikę. Przeżył ponad dziewięćdziesiąt lat i, nie licząc swoich szalonych młodzieńczych lat, miał dość spokojne i owocne życie. Na tyle spokojne i owocne, że nie oczekiwał żadnych kolejnych przeciwstawień losu.

Śmierć wydął usta, wyraźnie czymś niezadowolony.

\- Nie lubię tego określenia. "Pan Śmierci", też mi coś. Nikt nigdy nie był i nie będzie moim panem. To tylko kolejne zuchwałe ludzkie powiedzenie. - Machnął ręką w stronę Insygniów, które Harry nadal trzymał jak najdalej od siebie. - Nie wystarczy, że ktoś będzie w posiadaniu wszystkich trzech, liczy się _zamiar_ z jakim ktoś nimi włada. Ty - tu uśmiechnął się lekko - tylko raz użyłeś dwóch najbardziej kuszących przedmiotów i to w sposób, który przeczył ich głównemu zadaniu. Nikt nigdy nie odrzucił Czarnej Różdżki na bok, nikt też nie użył Kamienia tylko po to, by oswoić się ze śmiercią. I to ty uczyniłeś to, co kiedyś twój przodek przed tobą: ruszyłeś w moim kierunku jak na spotkanie ze starym przyjacielem. Wszyscy chcieli władzy i nieśmiertelności, tylko ty pragnąłeś normalnego życia.

Cisza, jaka nastała, mogłaby być cięta nożem. Śmierć już miał gratulować sobie przemówienia i przejść do dalszej części wyjaśnień, kiedy Harry odzyskał głos.

\- To nie jest definicja normalnego życia. - Machnął przy tym ręką, jakby chciał w ten sposób ogarnąć całą sytuację. - Nie chcę być nieśmiertelny, ja chcę iść _dalej_.

\- Harry. To jeszcze bardziej utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że dobrze wybrałem. Nieśmiertelność nie jest taka zła. Przy mojej pomocy możesz dużo zdziałać.

\- Jak co, na przykład?

Śmierć zatarł dłonie, zaskakująco przypominając podekscytowane dziecko.

\- Harry, możemy zmienić _wszystko_.

* * *

Bank Gringotta nie wyglądał inaczej w latach czterdziestych.

Na Ulicy Pokątnej brakowało sklepów, które Harry znał za swojego życia, ale ruch i harmider pozostał taki sam. Patrząc na spieszących się rodziców z dziećmi, zapewne większość tłumu stanowili uczniowie Hogwartu, robiący zakupy na ostatnią chwilę. Harry podejrzewał, że niedługo on sam dołączy do tego całego chaosu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nam się uda? Goblinów nie da się zwyczajnie oszukać - powiedział, patrząc pytająco na swojego towarzysza.

Śmierć nawet nie zwolnił, pewnym krokiem zmierzając do Gringotta.

\- Jestem Władcą Życia, Harry. Lekka zmiana w twoim statusie rodzinnym to nic wielkiego. Poza tym - dodał, zatrzymując się przy potężnych drzwiach banku - dziedzictwo Peverellów od dawna czeka na godnego czarodzieja. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Potterowie wyrzekli się tej części krwi.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ale mówienie, że moja matka jest jakimś zaginionym potomkiem wymarłego rodu nie jest przesadą? A James Potter to tylko czarodziej z mugolskiej rodziny, o bardzo znanym nazwisku. Naprawdę jesteś w stanie to zrobić?

\- Udam, że nie słyszałem tego obraźliwego pytania.

Chłopak tylko przewrócił oczami, słysząc urażony ton towarzysza. Jednak coś do końca mu nie pasowało.

\- Skoro zgodziłeś się zostać moim magicznym opiekunem, to jak mam się do ciebie zwracać? Chyba nie chcemy, żeby wszyscy wokół słyszeli, jak zwracam się do ciebie per "Śmierć".

\- Mów mi Mort.

\- Oryginalnie.

\- Na Merlina, Potter, panuj nad sarkazmem.

* * *

Test krwi był niezwykle prosty. Ot podstawiają ci pod nos pustą kartkę pergaminu, dają szpilkę i patrzą z niecierpliwością. Wyznaczony im goblin o imieniu Sloan nie wyglądał na specjalnie przekonanego tym, że Harry podaje się za głowę rodu Peverellów. Chłopak zastanawiał się jak często zdarzało im się słyszeć, że ktoś podaje się za kogoś ze szlachetnych rodzin czystej krwi. Kiedy Harry przyłożył krwawiący kciuk do pergaminu, ten od razu wypełnił się listą nazwisk, których nawet nie zdążył przeczytać. Sloan wyrwał mu kartkę sprzed nosa, bacznie śledząc wyniki.

Harry starał się powstrzymać od śmiechu, kiedy brwi goblina niemal zniknęły w fałdach skóry. Sloan odchrząknął i zapytał:

\- Panie Potter, czy jest pan pewien, że chce pan zatrzymać nazwisko ojca? - Niedowierzanie próbował schować pod tonem profesjonalizmu, ale najwyraźniej było ono zbyt wielkie. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

Siedem podpisów, dwa kolejne odciski kciuka i jedna jazda wózkiem później, Harry wychodził z Banku z sakiewką pełną galeonów i plikiem papierów. Miał się na nich znajdować spis posiadłości, stan skarbca i wszystkie nazwiska rodowe, z których powinien być dumny. Przyprawiało go to o zawrót głowy.

Odwrócił się do Morta.

\- Zakupy?

* * *

\- Dobra, podsumujmy. Mam siedemnaście lat, bo, jak mówiłeś, w takim byłem wieku, kiedy posiadałem wszystkie trzy Insygnie?

\- Zgadza się. - Mort nawet nie oderwał wzroku z Proroka Codziennego, spokojnie popijając herbatę.

\- I nadal mogę być w ich posiadaniu, nawet jeśli w tym, jak wspomniałeś, alternatywnym świecie istnieją ich odpowiedniki?

Mężczyzna tylko mruknął.

\- Ale mogę nadal używać swojej różdżki, prawda? No tak, mam ją tutaj ze sobą, nie patrz tak na mnie… Czy moje istnienie nie spowoduje jakiegoś paradoksu? Co będzie z tym Harrym Potterem?

\- Będzie miał lepsze dzieciństwo do ciebie, to raczej pewne. I więcej kultury.

 _-_ Jeśli, i tylko _jeśli_ , uda mi się nawrócić Voldemorta siłą przyjaźni? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.

\- Toma, Harry, Toma. To jeszcze nie jest Voldemort, jakiego znasz ze swojego czasu. Może się nim stać i na pewno już o tym myśli, ale jeszcze nie uczynił żadnych kroków w tym kierunku. - Mort westchnął, przewracając kartkę. Harry słyszał, jak mamrocze coś pod nosem. - Dział z żartami był zabawniejszy w siedemnastym stuleciu.

\- Jak mam przekonać Dippeta, że powinien mnie przyjąć na szósty rok razem z Vol… - tu Mort rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie - … z _Tomem_? - zakończył z naciskiem.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko wzruszenie ramion.

\- Opowiedz swoją prawdziwą historię, tylko zmień parę faktów. Rodzice zabici przez Grindelwalda. Wychowywany przez rodzinę ojca, która nienawidziła magii. W wieku jedenastu lat uratowany przez niezwykle potężnego i przystojnego krewnego, który od tamtej pory nauczał cię podczas wielu wypraw. - Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na podniesioną brew Harry'ego, jakby przed chwilą nie snuł komplementów pod własnym imieniem. - A teraz stwierdziliśmy, że chcesz zakończyć swoją edukację w prestiżowej szkole w gronie rówieśników. Zaliczyć Owutemy i iść dalej w świat w poszukiwaniu sensu życia.

\- Wow, twoja praca naprawdę musi być nudna.

* * *

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć jak łatwo było dostać się do Hogwartu, zważając na okoliczności, nieważne jak bardzo poprzekręcane przez Morta. Dippet, obecny dyrektor szkoły, odpowiedział na list już następnego dnia, gorąco zapraszając młodego czarodzieja pod swoje skrzydła. Harry został poinformowany, że po przyjeździe do Hogwartu ma iść w ślady pierwszorocznych uczniów i zostać przydzielony do jednego z domów. Jazda łódką sama w sobie była przeżyciem, nie wspominając o wgapionych w niego jedenastolatków. Z uśmiechem wpatrywał się w ogromny zamek, czując się jakby sam po raz pierwszy przepływał jezioro w stronę miejsca, które zawsze było dla niego domem.

Westchnął tęsknie, wspominając swoje dawne lata spędzone w obrębach Hogwartu. Kiedy opuścił szkołę i został Aurorem zawsze miał ochotę wrócić i znowu przemieszczać korytarze zamku, poznawać tajemnice, których nikt nigdy nie odkrył. To też z czasem uczynił, kiedy wiek zaczął odznaczać swoje piętno na jego ciele. Prawie dwadzieścia lat nauczania Obrony i wiecznego użerania się z uczniami i ciągłe sprawdzanie prac domowych. Mógłby nazwać to swoim najlepszym okresem życia.

Pogrążony w myślach nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dopłynęli do brzegu i przywitał ich czekający tam profesor. Harry starał się ukryć swoje zaskoczenie na widok Dumbledora, wyglądającego na znacznie młodszego niż go pamiętał. Kasztanowa długa broda i włosy z pewnością odejmowały mu lat, chociaż dobrze było wiedzieć, że jego ekstrawagancki styl istniał na długo przed jego czasem.

\- Witam was wszystkich w Hogwarcie, Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa - przywitał ich życzliwie, uśmiechając się do wystraszonych pierwszorocznych. - Nazywam się profesor Albus Dumbledore. Proszę za mną.

Ruszyli żwawo po schodach prowadzących do wejścia. Cały zamek zdawał się pulsować magią bardziej niż zwykle. Harry jednym uchem słuchał wyjaśnień Dumbledore'a na temat ceremonii przydziału i czterech Domach Hogwartu. Już wcześniej uzgodnił ze Śmiercią, że najlepiej będzie zapewnić sobie miejsce w Slytherinie, jak najbliżej Riddle'a. Początkowo nie był przekonany, nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia, że zdradza swoje gryfońskie korzenie. Chociaż z pewnością bardziej pochodziło to z dawnych lat pełnych uprzedzeń. Dom jak Dom, nie mogą różnić się aż tak drastycznie, poza tym wątpił, by Riddle poświęciłby mu swoją uwagę, gdyby był w Gryffindorze. Teraz wystarczyło przekonać Tiarę Przydziału, by wrzuciła go między węże.

Wielka Sala była wypełniona uczniami. Wszędzie roznosił się dźwięk wesołych rozmów, kiedy wszyscy rozpowiadali o swoim czasie wakacyjnym. Jednak wszystko to przycichło, kiedy Dumbledore i Harry wkroczyli do środka ze stadem pierwszorocznych. Harry czuł na swojej postaci dużo zainteresowanych spojrzeń i nie mógł się pozbyć uczucia deja vu. Ponownie, bez własnych chęci, znalazł się na językach uczniów. Nie sądził, że aż tak rzadko przyjmowano starszych studentów, żeby stać się chwilową sensacją.

Ustawili ich w rzędzie przed stołem nauczycielskim. Harry splótł ręce za plecami i zaczął kiwać się na piętach. Teraz nadszedł czas na przekonanie Tiary, by przydzieliła go do Slytherinu. A skoro za pierwszym razem miał do tego predyspozycje, wystarczy siedzieć cicho i zgodzić się przyjąć do Ślizgonów. Ukradkiem zaczął rozglądać się po Wielkiej Sali. Wszystkie cztery stoły były oświetlone wiszącymi w powietrzu świecami, między studentami od czasu do czasu pojawiały się duchy, a sami uczniowie skupieni byli na pierwszorocznych i Harrym. Chłopak starał się ignorować zainteresowane spojrzenia najbliżej siedzących osób, mając nieprzyjemne uczucie, że stół Slytherinu wyjątkowo bacznie śledzi jego ruchy.

Potrząsnął głową. Po prostu ogarnia go paranoja.

Dźwięk oklasków wyrwał go z rozmyśleń. Najwyraźniej Tiara zakończyła tegoroczną piosenkę i była gotowa do rozpoczęcia Ceremonii Przydziału. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, niemal słysząc głos Hermiony besztającej go za to, że jak zwykle błądzi gdzieś myślami, zamiast uważać.

Teraz wystąpił Dumbledore, trzymający w dłoni zwój pergaminu, i oznajmił wesoło:

\- Kiedy wyczytam nazwisko i imię, proszę podejść nałożyć tiarę i usiąść na stołku.

Harry niecierpliwie przestępował z nogi na nogę. Wokół niego raz po raz rozlegały się powitalne brawa przy różnych stołach, a on czuł narastający stres. Modlił się, żeby Tiara nie objaśniła wszem i wobec, że pan Harry Potter oszukuje system i niech ktoś wyśle sowę po Aurorów, bo mamy tutaj jawne złamanie praw natury…

\- Potter, Harry!

Przełknął nerwowo ślinę i w miarę pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę podium. Dumbledore mrugnął do niego zachęcająco, na co odpowiedział bardziej skrzywieniem, niż uśmiechem. Usiadł na stołku i wpatrzony w zaciekawione twarze uczniów, włożył tiarę na głowę. Tym razem nie przesłoniła mu oczu i nadal widział całą Wielką Salę.

\- No, no, no - usłyszał w uchu znajomy głosik. - Kogo my tu mamy? Harry Potter, Chłopiec Który Przeżył, Wybraniec i Klęska Czarnego Pana?

\- No hej - odpowiedział niepewnie. - Zastanawiałem się, czy…

Tiara nie dała mu skończyć.

\- Taaaak, widzę tu niezwykłe pokłady mocy i odwagi, zapewne wynik wielu lat doświadczenia - szeptała dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na jego próby rozmowy. - A jeszcze nazywają cię Panem Śmierci? Muszę powiedzieć, panie Potter, że rzadko zjawiają się takie osobistości. Niezwykle śmiałe plany na przyszłość. Wybór jest niezwykle prosty. Raz Gryfon, na zawsze Gryfon…

\- Slytherin! - przerwał jej gwałtownie. - Proszę, umieść mnie w Slytherinie! To naprawdę bardzo ważne - dodał niemal błagalnie.

\- Hmm, tak, widzę potencjał, duże pokłady ambicji i chęć bycia kimś wielkim. Ale nie sądzę, żebym pomylił się i tym razem, mówiąc...

\- GRYFFINDOR!

Harry miał ochotę spalić kawałek starego materiału. Zanim zdążył ją ściągnąć, usłyszał jej cichy chichot, co tylko utwierdziło go w chęci zniszczenia.

Pospiesznym krokiem ruszył w stronę swojego starego stołu, zauważając grupę starszych studentów machających w jego kierunku. Nie mając ochoty na rozmowę z pierwszakami, dosiadł się do, jak podejrzewał, swoich rówieśników.

Tak jakby rówieśników. Inaczej musiałby przysiąść się do Dumbledore'a.

Przywitał go rudy chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Witaj w Griffindorze, Harry! - Wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń. - Nazywam się Septimus Weasley i też jestem na szóstym roku.

Harry'emu zebrało się na śmiech. I mów tutaj o zbieżnościach losu.

\- Miło mi - odpowiedział, ściskając dłoń.

Septimus przedstawił resztę towarzystwa.

\- Ten szanowny jegomość to Charles Prewett, a obok niego Algie Longbottom. Będziemy razem dzielić pokój - dodał Septimus, nadal uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

Przywitali się i wymienili uprzejmości. Charles był barczystym chłopakiem, ale o miłym uśmiechu. Kasztanowe włosy miał upięte na karku, a jasne oczy błyszczały humorem. Algie postawą bardziej przypominał Harry'ego; był szczupły i raczej niższy od rówieśników. Włosy koloru zboża wyglądały, jakby nigdy nie widziały grzebienia. Obaj sprawiali dość przyjazne wrażenie.

\- Więc, Harry. Jak to się stało, że tak późno zaszczycasz Hogwart swoją osobą? - zapytał Algie. Harry zauważył, że kilku uczniów przysłuchuje im się z ciekawością.

\- Mój opiekun, Mort, uważał, że zajmie się mną do czasu, aż osiągnę pełnoletność. Jest wojna i nie chciał ryzykować, nawet jeśli Hogwart to jedno z bezpieczniejszych miejsc na świecie - wyjaśnił, przypominając sobie historię, jaką razem ustalił ze Śmiercią. - Dużo podróżowaliśmy z dala od Europy, żeby uniknąć jak najwięcej konfliktów.

\- Wow, super! - skomentował zachwycony Septimus. - Pewnie widziałeś sporo świata?

Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, trochę skrępowany poświęconą mu uwagą.

\- Mówiłeś, że to twój opiekun. Co z twoją rodziną? Należysz do tych Potterów?

\- Nie, nie. Mój ojciec był czarodziejem mugolskiego pochodzenia, to matka była czystej krwi czarownicą. Ale wojna sięgnęła też do nas i... - westchnął, nawet nie musząc udawać smutku. - Od małego wychowywałem się u mugolskich stryjów, aż pojawił się Mort i zaczął mnie osobiście nauczać.

Nastała napięta cisza. Chłopcy bez słowa pokiwali głowami, doskonale rozumiejąc stratę rodziny i ciężki temat wiszącej nad wszystkimi wojny. Atmosfera trochę spochmurniała, gdzie każdy chciał znaleźć jakąś taktowną zmianę tematu. Milczeli do czasu zakończenia Przydziału.

Dyrektor Dippet wstał i oznajmił:

\- Witajcie w nowym roku szkolnym w Hogwarcie! Mam nadzieję, że każdy z was zgłębi tajniki wiedzy i poszerzy swoje horyzonty. A teraz, czas na ucztę!

Dobry humor wrócił, kiedy stoły ugięły się pod ciężarem jedzenia. Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo był głodny. Czuł, jak stres całego dnia powoli z niego spływa, nawet jeśli nie wszystko poszło po jego myśli. Bycie w Gryffindorze trochę komplikuje jego plan podejścia Riddle'a z zaskoczenia, ale nic nie odstraszy prawdziwie upartej osoby. A Harry zawsze był znany ze swojego uporu.

Tematy zeszły na relacje między domami.

\- W tym roku musimy uciąć nosa Ślizgonom. Kiedy w zeszłym roku wygrali Puchar Domów myślałem, że podejdę i własnoręcznie zetrę Rosierowi ten parszywy uśmieszek. - Algie westchnął ciężko, zawzięcie dźgając widelcem swój stek.

\- Rozumiem, że nie macie dobrych kontaktów ze Slytherinem? - zapytał Harry.

\- My nie mamy kontaktów, tu trwa szkolna wojna nienawiści! Powinieneś się cieszyć, Harry, że przed sobą masz tylko dwa lata tortur i dzielonych lekcji. - Septimus szturchnął go przy tym, pokazując że nie mówi całkiem poważnie. - Między Slytherinem a Griffindorem nigdy nie było przyjaźni.

Harry zanucił pod nosem, wzrokiem śledząc stół Slytherinu, a przynajmniej tyle, ile widział go zza głów Krukonów.

\- Będę pierwszym w tym roku, który za najlepszego przyjaciela będzie miał Ślizgona - powiedział stanowczo, nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczone twarze chłopaków. Kiedy Harry znalazł to, czego szukał, wskazał wyraźnie swojego "wybrańca". - On. To on będzie moim przyjacielem.

Charles i Algie odwrócili się w kierunku, który wskazywał, kiedy Septimus wyraźnie śledził drogę jego palca. Zakrztusił się powietrzem, wyraźnie przerażony.

\- Riddle? Chcesz się zaprzyjaźnić z _Tomem Riddle_?

Młodzieniec tylko wzruszył ramionami, niezbyt przejęty poruszeniem, jakie wywołał.

\- Wygląda na całkiem miłego. W czym problem?

\- No tak, Riddle nie jest taki zły… ale Harry, dlaczego akurat on? Ze wszystkich Ślizgonów musiałeś wybrać największego z nich wszystkich?

W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko nucenie pod nosem. Harry nadal nie spuszczał wzroku ze swojego celu, nie mogąc się nadziwić jak ktoś pokroju Riddla mógł zmienić się w Voldemorta. Jeśli kiedykolwiek kusiłoby go stworzenie własnych horkruksów, to wystarczyłoby pomyślenie o tej drastycznej przemianie i już wybiłby to sobie z głowy. Przystojny Tom Riddle i przyprawiający o dreszcze Lord Voldemort.

Riddle, jakby wyczuwając na sobie czyjś wzrok, przebiegł spojrzeniem po sali, aż jego oczy spotkały się z Harrym. Obaj zamarli, jakby na moment zatrzymał się czas. Potem Harry spanikował, uśmiechnął się szeroko i puścił do niego oko. Mógłby przysiąc, że nawet z tej odległości wyraźnie zauważył wyraz zaskoczenia na twarzy Riddle'a. Czując, że wyczerpał całą swoją Gryfońską odwagę na jeden wieczór i nie chcąc być _kadavrowany_ na oczach całej Wielkiej Sali, odwrócił wzrok w stronę Septimusa.

Szok mieszający się z lekkim podziwem na twarzy Weasley'a wystarczył, by wrócił mu dobry humor. Zaśmiał się, zbierając więcej tarty melasowej na swój talerz, wmawiając sobie przy tym, że nie czuje na sobie podejrzliwego wzroku pewnego Ślizgona.

\- Nie wiem, czy mam pogratulować ci odwagi, czy martwić się o twoje zdrowie psychiczne - skomentował Charles, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Idź w oba kierunki, sam nie jestem pewien.

Może udziela mu się szaleństwo związane z wiekiem.

* * *

Harry nie spodziewał się, że będzie cieszyć się z zajęć. Już zdążył zapomnieć, jak wielką przyjemność sprawiało mu uczenie się w Hogwarcie. Teraz wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą, niemal wprawiając w zażenowanie samego Harry'ego. To Hermiona zawsze była typem gąbki chłonącej informacje, ale chęć wiedzy chłopaka nie była przez to mniejsza. Tylko bardziej przystosowana do jego zainteresowań. Poza tym, ciekawiło go jak bardzo różniło się nauczanie w Hogwarcie pięćdziesiąt lat temu.

Na szóstym roku niemalże wszystkie klasy były łączone z innymi domami. Zielarstwo i Historię Maggi dzielili z Hufflepuffem, Zaklęcia i Opiekę z Ravenclaw, Obronę i Transmutację ze Slytherinem. Astronomia i Eliksiry, ze względu na niewielką liczbę uczniów, którzy zdali Sumy na wymagany poziom, były dzielone ze wszystkimi domami. Szkoda, że taka pomysłowa interakcja domów istnieje dopiero po piątym roku. Może zmieniłoby to relację między uczniami.

Najbardziej wyczekiwanym przez niego była Obrona. Pierwsze zajęcia, jakie będzie miał ze Slytherinem i pierwsza okazja, by zacząć bezceremonialnie wwiercać się w życie Riddle'a. Z wiadomości Morta wynikało, że jeszcze nie znalazł Komnaty Tajemnic, a co za tym idzie, nie stworzył horkruksa. Harry podejrzewał, że zaprzyjaźnienie się z Tomem będzie graniczyć z cudem, ale gdzieś pod tą skorupą przyszłego Czarnego Pana kryje się porzucone i spragnione uwagi dziecko. Co sam Harry rozumiał aż za dobrze. Z pewnością był to jeden z powodów, dla których w ogóle zgodził się na te całe szaleństwo. I ciekawość, kim byłby Tom Riddle, gdyby nie zaczął podążać w złym kierunku.

Zaklęcia z Ravenclaw przebiegły na ciągłym przypominaniu, że dopiero zakończyli najprostszy etap swojej edukacji, a przed nimi w niedalekiej przyszłości czekają owutemy. Profesor Girthworth była czarownicą w średnim wieku i sprawiała przyjacielskie wrażenie. Harry od razu ją polubił, nawet jeśli na początku zajęć kazała mu zaprezentować wszystkie zaklęcia, które po kolei mu podawała. Pochwaliła jego szybkie reakcje i możliwość rzucania zaklęć niewerbalnie, co zrobiło największe wrażenie w klasie. Po tej prezentacji, dała wszystkim do zrozumienia, że od tej pory będą starać się używać magii bez zaklęć i - jeśli ktoś będzie wydawał się gotów - bez różdżek. Harry w duszy ucieszył się, że miał ponad siedemdziesiąt lat przewagi nad resztą uczniów, nawet jeśli nie miał zamiaru się tym chwalić, ani poprzestać na laurach. Zawsze można się czegoś nauczyć, albo udoskonalić swoje umiejętności.

W trakcie ćwiczeń z zaklęciem _aguamenti_ Algie pochylił się w jego kierunku i zapytał półgębkiem:

\- Potrafisz? Czarować bez użycia różdżki?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i odłożył różdżkę. Wskazał palcem na puchar, który od kilku minut na zmianę wypełniali wodą. Machnął dłonią, w myślach wyraźnie wypowiadając formułę zaklęcia. Algie westchnął z zachwytu, kiedy zobaczył napełniony puchar. Poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu i stwierdził:

\- Ten twój opiekun musiał być świetnym nauczycielem. Widziałem tylko kilka osób, które potrafią czarować bez różdżki - westchnął z tęsknym spojrzeniem.

\- Mogę ci pomóc z niewerbalnymi, a potem zobaczymy jak to będzie z tym brakiem różdżki - zaoferował z uśmiechem. Chłopak aż podskoczył z ekscytacji.

\- Naprawdę tak zrobisz, Harry? Na Merlina, jesteś najlepszym...

\- Panie Potter, panie Longbottom. Proszę skupić się na zajęciach - ostro przerwał im głos profesor Girthworth. Podskoczyli, złapani na gorącym uczynku. Kilka osób zachichotało, a Septimus popatrzył na nich z dezaprobatą. Przez resztę zajęć pracowali w milczeniu, od czasu do czasu posyłając sobie znaczące spojrzenia.

* * *

Żwawym krokiem schodził po schodach w kierunku klasy z Obroną Przed Czarną Magią. Od Charlsa słyszał, że nauczająca jej profesor Merrythought jest niezwykle surową osobistością i nienawidzi spóźnień. Poza tym, pierwsze zajęcia zazwyczaj oznaczały powtórkę w formie pojedynku między uczniami, czego Harry nie chciał przegapić, czy zostać wykluczony za spóźnialstwo. Zachciało mu się sprawdzania damskiej toalety na drugim piętrze i upewniania się, że nadal funkcjonuje i nie zamieszkuje jej duch trzynastolatki.

Z lekkim sercem i w bardzo dobrym humorze, powstrzymywał się od nucenia pod nosem. Wystarczyło, że już kilka osób obrzuciło go dziwnym spojrzeniem. Najwyraźniej nie wszystkim udzielało się jego poczucie humoru. Nie zwracał na to uwagi, miał węża do złapania.

Przed klasą stał jakiś uczeń Slytherinu, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad wejściem do środka. Harry przystanął za nim i, wzruszając do siebie ramionami, poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu. Ślizgon odwrócił się gwałtownie, jakby nie spodziewał się zostać zaczepionym przez drugą osobę. Kiedy Harry przyjrzał się jego twarzy, niemal zakrztusił się powietrzem.

Przed sobą miał młodszą wersję Syriusza Blacka. Wyglądał niemal identycznie jak jego ojciec chrzestny, z tą różnicą, że chłopak miał krótsze włosy i ciemne oczy. I bardziej niezadowolony wyraz twarzy.

Harry odchrząknął, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie odzywał się przez dłuższy czas.

\- Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? - zapytał uprzejmie, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

Black, bo na pewno był to jakiś przodek Syriusza, wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chciałem porozmawiać z bratem, ale… - urwał, znowu wzruszając ramionami. Nieufnym wzrokiem obrzucił czerwone szaty Harry'ego, jakby uczyniły mu jakąś krzywdę.

\- Jak nazywa się twój brat? Będę miał z nim zajęcia, mogę mu przekazać, że na niego czekasz? - zaproponował, udając, że nie odczuwa wyraźnej wrogości od Ślizgona.

Chłopak tylko wydął wargi i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, i tak zaraz spóźnię się na zajęcia.

I odszedł, nawet się nie żegnając.

Harry, starając się nie brać tego do siebie, wszedł do klasy. Na szczęście nie zobaczył profesor Merrythought, więc spokojnie zlustrował salę w poszukiwaniu pustych miejsc. Nie wierząc we własne szczęście, zignorował wolne ławki koło innych Gryfonów i usiadł na prawo od Riddle'a. Na swoich plecach niemal czuł niedowierzające spojrzenia i Gryffindoru i Slytherinu. Odwrócił się w stronę swojego sąsiada.

Tom Riddle obserwował go z chłodną ciekawością, jakby zastanawiał się ile będzie miał z niego pożytku i czy w ogóle jest wart rozpoczęcia rozmowy. Uśmiechał się uprzejmie, ale jego oczy pozostały niewzruszone. Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że Riddle był osobą, która oplotła sobie całą szkołę wokół palca. Zaoferował mu dłoń na przywitanie.

\- Harry Potter.

Chłopak wyglądał, jakby miał do czynienia z dość interesującym robakiem. Z takim, któremu można się poprzyglądać i ocenić sposób funkcjonowania, ale nadal będzie to tylko robak. Uprzejmość i fasada, jaką dla siebie stworzył nie pozwoliły, by okazał brak kultury. Uścisnął mu dłoń, używając przy tym niepotrzebnie więcej siły. Jakby ustanawiał swoje miejsce w społeczeństwie.

\- Tom Riddle. - Głos miał przyjemny, choć było w nim czuć chłód. Harry nie dał się zrazić.

\- Słyszałem, że macie tutaj swoją własną praktykę pojedynków? - Na potwierdzające skinięcie głowy, uśmiechnął się lekko. - Zostaniesz moim partnerem?

\- HARRY!

Głos Septimusa był na tyle donośny i niespodziewany, że wszyscy odwrócili się w kierunku chłopaka. Zarumienił się, wiedząc zaciekawionych uczniów, ale nadal patrzył z niedowierzaniem w stronę Harry'ego. Już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale przerwało mu pojawienie się nauczycielki.

\- Panie Weasley, proszę się opanować i wrócić na swoje miejsce.

Profesor Merrythought wyglądała na kogoś, kto nie przyjmuje do wiadomości żadnych wymówek i od razu rzuca cię między lwy. Miała krótkie, niemal białe włosy, a twarz znaczyło kilka blizn, świadczących o niejednej potyczce. Harry podejrzewał, że jej przeciwnicy skończyli znacznie gorzej. Kobieta zatrzymała się na przodzie sali, ogarniając ich testującym spojrzeniem.

\- Wszyscy proszę wstać i zająć miejsce na końcu sali. - Szuranie krzeseł i odgłos pospiesznych kroków wypełniły pomieszczenie. Kiedy ostatnia osoba stanęła pod ścianą, Merrythought machnęła różdżką i wszystkie ławki ustawiły się za jej plecami, zostawiając sporą pustą przestrzeń na środku sali. - Proszę dobrać się w pary. Pojedynek kończy się unieszkodliwieniem drugiej osoby. Dziesięć punktów dla zwycięzcy. Wykonać.

Na raz rozległy się głosy, kiedy każdy zaczął nawoływać do swoich przeciwników. Nikt nie dobierał pary z tego samego domu. Harry uznał to za całkiem dobre spożytkowanie konfliktu między uczniami. Mogli rzucać w siebie najgorszymi zaklęciami, a na koniec dostać za to punkty, nie szlaban. A nikt nie chciał przegrać.

Ktoś dotknął go w przedramię, starając się zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył Riddle'a, który wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco.

\- Obiecałeś mi pojedynek - powiedział, znowu uśmiechając się w ten chłodny sposób.

Harry pokiwał głową i obaj zajęli swoje pozycje. Riddle ani razu nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, jakby spodziewał się ataku z zaskoczenia. Ponieśli różdżki i zanim wykonali jakikolwiek inny ruch, obok śmignął jasny promień zaklęcia, rozbijając stos równo ułożonych ławek. Wszyscy w sali zamarli, obserwując powoli spadające przedmioty.

Profesor Merrythought westchnęła z niecierpliwością.

 _\- Proszę_ pamiętać o założeniu zaklęcia obronnego na miejsce pojedynku z partnerem. Brak punktów, jeśli ktoś pokona przeciwnika innej pary.

Wszyscy pośpieszne rzucili osłony, nie chcąc stracić możliwości na domową zemstę. Harry przekrzywieniem głowy zapytał Riddle'a kto ma czynić honory. Ten tylko westchnął, machnął różdżką z cichym _protego maxima_.

Wbrew wszystkiemu, Harry czuł lekkie zdenerwowanie. Nie sądził, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek przyjdzie mu walczyć z Voldemortem, nie ważne z jakiej pochodził ery. Wiedział, że Riddle jest potężny, nawet bez użycia czarnej magii. Nie mógł też zapomnieć, że ma przed sobą geniusza, kogoś, kto mógłby zostać najpotężniejszym czarodziejem tego stulecia, nawet bez zmieniania się w wężową szkaradę. Podnieśli różdżki i ukłonili się lekko: żaden nie chciał zerwać kontaktu wzrokowego.

 _\- Rictusempra_!

Uskoczył przed promieniem, mimowolnie uśmiechając się na myśl o Czarnym Panu rzucającym zaklęcie łaskoczące. W odpowiedzi wypuścił _obscuro_ , które odbiło się od przywołanej tarczy. Przez kilka chwil wymieniali się prostszymi zaklęciami, nie chcąc od razu odkrywać wszystkich kart. Zapewne trwałoby to dłużej, gdyby nie ostre upomnienie od profesor Merrythought.

\- Panowie, nie jesteśmy na pierwszym roku. Panie Riddle, proszę przestać dawać nowemu studentowi fory.

W odpowiedzi młodzieniec posłał w stronę Harry'ego błyskawiczne _sillencio_ , uciszając go całkowicie. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, równie szybko odpowiadając niewerbalnym zaklęciem pełnego porażenia ciała, które tylko zostało odbite.

Riddle zmrużył oczy, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się dalszych oporów. Harry, czując nagły przypływ odwagi, powtórzył to, co zrobił wczoraj. Puścił oczko, od razu przywołując zaklęcie tarczy. Klątwa odbiła się, nie robiąc mu krzywdy, a chłopak zaśmiał się bezgłośnie na widok zimnej wściekłości przebijającej się przez maskę Riddle'a. Najwyraźniej nie lubił, kiedy ktoś z niego żartował.

Pojedynek dopiero teraz zaczął się na dobre. Riddle zaczął rzucać zaklęcia niewerbalnie, najwyraźniej nie chcąc dać mu przewagi i pokazać przy tym, że też jest do tego zdolny. Klątwy zaczęły śmigać z rosnącą szybkością, odbijając się od tarcz, bądź zaklęcia obronnego, które ich otaczało. Tak byli zajęci swoim pojedynkiem, że nawet nie zauważyli ich rosnącej publiczności. Uczniowie, którzy albo skończyli, albo przerwali pojedynek, zrobili im więcej miejsca, oglądając z podziwem mieszanym z zazdrością. Nawet profesor Merrythought zdawała się być pełna aprobaty.

Zapewne trwałoby to znacznie dłużej, gdyby rzucone przez Riddle'a _diffindo_ nie trafiło Harry'ego w nadgarstek, rozcinając skórę. Syknął, zaskoczony bólem i to wystarczyło, by Riddle rzucił w jego kierunku silne zaklęcie rozbrajające. Harry czuł, jak różdżka wyślizguje mu się z dłoni i obserwował jej lot do czekających palców przeciwnika. Skrzywił się, obserwując zwycięski uśmieszek na twarzy Riddle'a i słysząc oklaski i gwizdy reszty klasy.

Oczy młodzieńca rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, kiedy Harry wycelował w jego kierunku dłonią. Siła kinetyczna zaklęcia wyrzuciła go w tył i z jękiem wylądował na plecach. Klasa ucichła, kiedy Harry spokojnym krokiem podszedł do chłopaka i podniósł leżące obok niego różdżki. Zakończył nadal działające zaklęcie uciszające machnięciem ręki i odchrząknął cicho. Przeniósł wzrok na nadal zaskoczoną twarz Riddle'a i zaoferował nieśmiało dłoń.

\- Wygrałem.

Riddle z wyraźną niechęcią zaakceptował pomoc i podniósł się na nogi. Przyjął zaoferowaną różdżkę i skinął głową, jakby w podziękowaniu. Harry uśmiechnął się i klepnął chłopaka w ramię.

\- To był świetny pojedynek, Riddle. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś to powtórzymy. - Nie zwracając uwagi na mordercze spojrzenie chłopaka, klepnął go jeszcze raz, tym razem mocniej. - Wiesz co? Myślę, że to świetny początek dobrej przyjaźni, _Tom_.

Jeśli wzrok mógłby zabijać, to nawet bycie Panem Śmierci by mu nie pomogło.

* * *

Nie spodziewał się tak szybkiego spotkania z mini-Syriuszem. Zbliżała się pora obiadowa i wszyscy kierowali swoje kroki w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Harry jednym uchem słuchał ożywionej rozmowy Charlesa i Septimusa, którzy nadal rozprawiali o pojedynku z zajęć Obrony. Najwyraźniej na wszystkich zrobił bardzo dobre wrażenie, zważywszy na fakt, że Tom był najlepszym uczniem w szkole. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, wspominając szczere zaskoczenie na twarzy chłopaka.

Z błogich myśli wyrwało go przekleństwo i głośne chichoty. Mini-Syriusz pospiesznie zbierał rozrzuconą zawartość swojej torby, której najwyraźniej pękł pasek. Kilku młodszych Gryfonów wyraźnie chowało złośliwe uśmiechy za dłońmi, obserwując zmagania chłopaka.

Harry rzucił im gniewne spojrzenie, na co zrobili niewinne miny. Podszedł do wyraźnie zażenowanego Ślizgona i pomógł mu w podnoszeniu rzeczy.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej gryfońskiej litości, Potter - warknął chłopak, wyrywając mu z dłoni poplamione atramentem zwoje pergaminu. Harry, nie zważając na jego zachowanie, wyciągnął dłoń po resztę przedmiotów.

Mini-Syriusz milczał, obserwując go nieufnie. Po chwili dołączył się do zbierania książek, nie przerywając milczenia. Uwinęli się dość szybko i obaj patrzyli na zaplamioną zawartość torby. Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i powiedział:

\- Popatrz, jak ja to robię i potem sam spróbuj.

Naprawił pęknięty kałamarz i zaczął wciągać rozlany atrament do różdżki. Po chwili przerwał i wlał to, co zdążył zebrać do słoiczka. Gestem zachęcił Ślizgona do pomocy, na co ten od razu przystąpił do działania. Harry stuknął różdżką w torbę, której pasek od razu wszył się bez śladu pęknięcia. Po chwili zastanowienia, dodał ciche _protego horribilis_ , by chronić przedmiot przed następnymi próbami zniszczenia. Uśmiechnął się do mini-Syriusza, wręczając naprawioną torbę. Ślizgon niepewnie ją przyjął, mówiąc ciche:

\- Dzięki.

\- Dodałem zaklęcie, tak na przyszłość, gdyby znowu coś takiego miało miejsce - wyjaśnił, rzucając złe spojrzenie w stronę grupki Gryfonów. Wykrzywili się do niego i zaraz odeszli, niepyszni. Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Małe dupki.

Mini-Syriusz zachichotał cicho i zaraz przestał, jakby przerażony swoim zachowaniem. Odchrząknął, widząc rozbawione spojrzenie Harry'ego. Wyciągnął do niego rękę i przedstawił się.

\- Alphard Black. - Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. - Jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc, Potter.

Tylko machnął dłonią.

\- Chodź, bo spóźnimy się na obiad. I mów mi Harry.

* * *

Po pierwszym dniu nauki Harry miał ochotę położyć się i nie wstawać do końca tygodnia. Zdążył zapomnieć, jak męczące potrafią być zajęcia. Jeszcze miał kilka "wypadków" ze Ślizgonami, którym najwyraźniej nie podobało się, że ktoś pokonał niezwyciężonego Toma Riddle. Jeszcze zrobił to ktoś, kto w ogóle nie istniał w społeczności czarodziejskiej. Dali mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, co o nim sądzą, przy każdej nadarzającej się chwili sycząc "szlama" na tyle cicho, że tylko Harry był w stanie ich usłyszeć. Ale najbardziej irytował i dziwił ich fakt, że na każdą zaczepkę odpowiadał tylko uśmiechem, albo witał się z nimi głośno.

Harry czuł się z tym niezwykle dobrze, choć było to męczące.

Ciche stukanie o szybę wyrwało go z półsnu. Podniósł wzrok w stronę okna i zobaczył w nim kruka, który wyraźnie patrzył w jego kierunku. Do nogi ptaka przywiązany był list. Podejrzewając, kto mógł wysłać mu pocztę późno wieczorem zamiast rano, podszedł do okna i gestem zaprosił ptaka do środka. Kruk tylko uniósł nóżkę, prezentując czarną kopertę. Zaskrzeczał, jakby zachęcając chłopaka do odebrania wiadomości.

Harry westchnął, kiedy zobaczył swoje imię wypisane podejrzliwie srebrnym atramentem. Nie spodziewał się po Morcie takiego dramatyzmu. List był dość krótki.

 _Harry,_

 _W kopercie znajdziesz pierścień. Przyszedł wczoraj wraz z listem od Gringotta. Dołączam do niego naszyjnik, żeby nie przyszło Ci do głowy noszenie go na widoku._

 _Gratulacje, zostałeś oficjalnym Lordem Peverell._

 _M._

Przechylił kopertę i na jego dłoń spadł złoty sygnet przewieszony przez łańcuszek. Z zainteresowaniem przyjrzał się pierścieniowi i od razu domyślił się, dlaczego Mort ostrzegał go przed noszeniem w widocznym miejscu. Godło przedstawiało symbol Insygniów Śmierci, co podczas wojny z Grindelwaldem mogłoby zostać źle odebrane. Zwłaszcza, że ten lunatyk wszędzie się nim podpisywał. Harry westchnął i przewiesił naszyjnik na swojej szyi, chowając go po koszulę. Miał nieprzyjemne skojarzenie z medalionem Slytherina, choć brakowało opętańczych szeptów uwięzionej w nim duszy. Chociaż tyle dobrego.

Algie wsadził głowę do dormitorium i widząc Harry'ego, zapytał wesoło:

\- Masz ochotę na partyjkę szachów przed snem?

Zmartwienia zostały zepchnięte na drugi tor, kiedy Harry przyjął propozycję i dołączył do reszty w pokoju wspólnym.

* * *

Harry przeklinał samego siebie na lewo i prawo, kiedy po raz kolejny przekreślał niepotrzebną datę do wypracowania na Historię Magii. Nie wiedział, co go podkusiło do zapisania się na ten przedmiot, skoro przez pięć lat cierpień nie potrafił się nim zainteresować. Teraz wykorzystał swoją wolną godzinę na spędzanie czasu w bibliotece i przeklinanie wszystkich buntów i wojen goblińskich, które powoli zaczynały się ze sobą zlewać.

Zapomniał jak bardzo nienawidził żmudnej pracy domowej.

\- Potter.

Do jego stolika podeszło dwóch Ślizgonów, jeden przyjemniejszy od drugiego. Siląc się na spokój, zapytał uprzejmie:

\- W czym mogę pomóc?

Skrzywili się z obrzydzeniem.

\- Nie uważaj się za jakiegoś ważniaka, Potter - warknął wyższy z chłopaków, patrząc na niego z góry. - To, co odwaliłeś na Obronie nie ujdzie ci na sucho.

\- Jak wszyscy inni, brałem udział w normalnych zajęciach. Gdzie, jak już mówiłem wszyscy, mogli przetestować swoje zdolności w pojedynku - wyjaśnił powoli, jakby rozmawiał z małymi dziećmi. Sądząc po twarzach, nie uszło to ich uwadze. - Jeśli macie z tym problem, przedyskutujcie plan programowy z profesor Merrythought.

Zignorował ich wściekłe spojrzenia, wracając do swojego wypracowania. Przywódca goblinów z piątej wojny był prawnukiem tego z trzeciej, więc jeśli powodem były prawa ziemskie, musiał o nie walczyć ze swoim stryjem… trzeciego pokolenia? Harry miał ich wszystkich dosyć, zaczynało to przypominać jakieś czarodziejskie romanse o rodzinach czystej krwi, których tak szczerze nienawidził.

\- Potter, nie ignoruj nas! Potter! Potter, _ostrzegam cię_ … _incendio_!

Pergamin w ułamku sekundy stanął w ogniu. Harry wypuścił go, sycząc z bólu poparzonych palców. Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Ślizgonów, którzy teraz wyglądali na niezwykle z siebie zadowolonych.

\- Czy wy… właśnie podpaliliście moją _pracę domową_ nad którą spędziłem niemal całą _godzinę_? - zapytał, z trudem cedząc słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby. Dmuchnął cichym _enervate_ na palce, od razu lecząc poparzenia. - Kim wy w ogóle jesteście, co?

\- Nie twój interes, Potter. A teraz…

Harry prychnął, nie pozwalając skończyć zdania.

\- Chcę wiedzieć o kim mam wspomnieć kiedy powiem Tomowi, że jego dwaj _serdeczni_ _przyjaciele_ trafili do skrzydła szpitalnego. - Widząc ich niepewne miny, Harry uśmiechnął się groźnie. - A wszystkiego moglibyśmy uniknąć, gdyby nie ucierpiały moje wojny z goblinami.

* * *

\- Słyszałem, że Rosier i Lestrange trafili dzisiaj do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Tylko mruknął w odpowiedzi, dokładając ostatnie muśnięcia do życiorysu Tobiasza Stalowozębnego. Zadowolony ze skończonej pracy, wysuszył pergamin i schował do torby. Septimus wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Ponoć dostali jakiejś strasznie uciążliwej wysypki i napadów lękowych. Pani Adams nie może znaleźć żadnego przeciwzaklęcia, ponoć nigdy nie słyszała o takich objawach… - tutaj urwał, uważnie wpatrując się w Harry'ego. - Dużo podróżowałeś, prawda? I twój opiekun na pewno nauczył cię czegoś, co nie pojawi się w szkolnym programie.

Harry uśmiechnął się, rzucając koledze rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co insynuujesz. A jeśli bym coś wiedział, to poinformowałbym cię, że do jutra wszystkie objawy miną, choć na napady lękowe będą musieli łyknąć bardzo obrzydliwą miksturę uspokajającą. Ale jeszcze będą oglądać się przez ramię.

Chłopak przyjął to wyjaśnienie z porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem, wracając do przerwanej lektury. Harry wygodniej usiadł w fotelu, z zadowoleniem obserwując wesoło trzaskający ogień w kominku.


	2. Rodzina

:język węży:

To tyle, co do tego rozdziału.

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze! Nie spodziewałam się aż tak pozytywnej reakcji na ten _crack_ w czystej postaci :)

Jeśli ktoś ma ochotę pogadać i wspólnie pośmiać się z głupich żartów, zapraszam na mojego tumblra: trash4trash.

* * *

\- Tom! Dokładnie człowiek, jakiego mi potrzeba!

Bezceremonialnie machnięciem ręki odsunął kilka osób siedzących obok Riddle'a. Nie zwracając uwagi na mordercze spojrzenia, Harry przysiadł się przy stole Slytherinu, w najlepsze zgarniając na talerz kiełbaski i jajka.

\- Potter. - Harry zastanawiał się, czy chłopak często ćwiczył przed lustrem wymawianie słów tak, żeby brzmiały jak zaklęcie uśmiercające. - W czym mogę ci pomóc? - zapytał Tom, pod uprzejmością wyraźnie kryjąc groźbę.

Na pewno ćwiczył przed lustrem.

\- Obudziłem się dzisiaj rano i pomyślałem… tost?

\- Pomyślałeś o… tostach?

\- Nie, podaj mi tosta.

Przez chwilę lustrowali się spojrzeniami. Tom zacisnął wargi w niemal prostą linię, jednak przysunął do niego misę z tostami. Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, częstując się podsuniętym jedzeniem.

\- Dzięki. - Błyskawicznie wcisnął wszystkiego po trochu do ust i wydał z siebie westchnienie zadowolenia. Twarz Toma od razu przybrała wyraz obrzydzenia i nawet się z tym nie krył. Harry przełknął jedzenie i popił sokiem dyniowym. - Jak mówiłem, obudziłem się i od razu pomyślałem o dzisiejszych eliksirach.

Cisza.

\- Co ma to wspólnego ze mną? - zapytał Tom, marszcząc brwi.

Harry wskazał palcem na jego czoło i zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

\- Nie rób tak, bo ci zostanie. - Po chwili zastanowienia, dodał: - Albo całkowicie ci znikną.

 _\- Eliksiry_ , Potter - wysyczał spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów Tom, nadal starając się przybrać uprzejmy wyraz twarzy. Harry z zachwytem stwierdził, że na policzku delikatnie drga mu mięsień.

Nic sobie nie robiąc z morderczych spojrzeń młodzieńca, zapytał chłopaka siedzącego na wprost przed nim:

\- Lestrange, podaj mi dżem.

Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich obserwujących całe zajście, wysoki chłopak aż podskoczył, żeby podać mu słoik z konfiturą. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego uprzejmie, dziękując za pomoc. Lestrange tylko pokiwał gwałtownie głową, wyraźnie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Nadal wydawał się delikatnie… zlękniony.

\- Mamy wspólne eliksiry, prawda? To znaczy, wszyscy, którzy zaliczyli swoje Sumy na Powyżej Oczekiwań lub wyżej, mogą uczestniczyć w zajęciach. Chcesz tosta z dżemem, Tom? - zapytał chłopaka, który zdawał się bacznie obserwować jego poczynania.

\- Jakoś straciłem apetyt.

\- No, jak chcesz. Tylko żebyś potem nie napisał w swoim pamiętniku, że byłem dla ciebie nieuprzejmy.

Tom zesztywniał. Jego wzrok zdawał się przybrać na ostrości, jakby Harry dopiero teraz zasłużył sobie na jego uwagę. Dłonie trzymał pod stołem, ale Harry był pewny, że mu drżały. Wyraźnie zmusił się na obojętność.

\- Pamiętniku?

\- Tak, w pamiętniku. Praktycznie każdy choć raz w życiu stara się go prowadzić. - Chłopak zdawał się rozluźnić na te słowa, powoli wracając do swojej opanowanej postawy. Na pewno nie spodziewał się następnego zdania ze strony Harry'ego. - Jestem jednak pewien, że w swój włożyłbyś całą swoją _duszę_ , Tom.

Harry poklepał go lekko w policzek, zostawiając za sobą smugę dżemu. Szybko zebrał swoje rzeczy i życząc wszystkim smacznego, udał się w stronę wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Odwrócił się po paru krokach, przez chwilę idąc tyłem. Pomachał do oniemiałego i wściekłego Toma, wołając na odchodnym:

\- Jesteśmy umówieni na eliksirach! Nie zapomnij!

I odszedł, nie zwracając uwagi na zawołane za nim wściekłe:

 _\- Potter_!

* * *

W drodze na Eliksiry, Charles i Septimus zaczęli rozprawiać o quidditchu. Najwyraźniej obecna gryfońska drużyna zdobyła zeszłoroczny Puchar, ale wielu zawodników było na siódmym roku i niedługo trzeba będzie zmienić skład. Harry zapytał z ciekawością:

\- Któryś z was będzie chciał spróbować?

\- Septimus wzruszył ramionami, ale Charles wydawał się zainteresowany.

\- Może spróbuję na pozycji ścigającego. Algie starał się od drugiej klasy, ale zawsze pojawiał się ktoś lepszy.

\- Właściwie, to gdzie jest Algie? - Harry rozejrzał się po korytarzu, jakby chłopak miał się nagle zmaterializować. - Nie bierze Eliksirów?

Chłopcy zaśmiali się serdecznie, jakby usłyszeli dobry żart.

\- Myślę, że nawet jeśli zaliczyłby Sumy na Powyżej Oczekiwań, to Slughorn i tak nie wpuściłby go do swojej pracowni - wytłumaczył chichoczący Septimus.

\- Jest aż tak źle?

\- Harry, nigdy nie widziałem takiego braku talentu. I nie mówię tego nawet złośliwie, Algiemu po prostu brakuje wyczucia. Sam wydaje się szczęśliwy, że nie musi więcej uczęszczać na Eliksiry.

Zaczęli opowiadać różne historie związane z wyczynami Algiego na zajęciach. Już po chwili Harry dołączył się do ogólnej radości, w duszy wspominając swojego innego przyjaciela z bardzo podobnymi wypadkami.

\- … i kiedy wrzucił te oczy salamandry, cały wywar po prostu zabulgotał i - bam! - zniknął. Nikt nie wiedział jak to się stało. Ale nie wiem, kto był tym bardziej zaskoczony, Algie czy Slughorn. Widok ich twarzy był bezcenny - zachichotał Charles, trzymając dłoń na bolącym go od śmiechu brzuchu.

\- Może to i dobrze, że eliksir zniknął, kiedyś stworzył coś tak bardzo żrącego, że wypaliło mu cały kociołek.

\- To mogłoby być całkiem przydatne, o ile znalazłby się jakiś odpowiedni kontener dla tego wywaru - rozmyślał na głos Harry. Potrząsnął głową, odrzucając tę myśl. - Ale dość o Eliksirach, kiedy przed nami całe trzy godziny siedzenia w lochach. Jeszcze przed zajęciami muszę złapać… - tu urwał, kiedy jego wzrok padł na Ślizgonów, czekających przy wejściu do klasy. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia przyjaciół, krzyknął w stronę grupy: - Tom!

Nie zwracając uwagi na zaniepokojone spojrzenia, jakie wymienili Charles z Septimusem, pomachał w stronę wykrzywionego w jego kierunku Riddle'a. Widząc, że skupił na sobie uwagę Ślizgona, zachęcił go do siebie gestem dłoni. Tom zmrużył oczy, najwyraźniej nieprzyzwyczajony do wykonywania cudzych poleceń, ale po chwili jego twarz wygładziła się w swoją chłodną maskę i ruszył w stronę Harry'ego. Chłopak, niemal nie mogąc uwierzyć w powodzenie swojego planu, oddalił się od towarzyszących mu Gryfonów, posyłając im przy tym uspokajający uśmiech. Nie wyglądali na przekonanych, ale kontynuowali przerwaną wcześniej trasę w stronę klasy.

\- Potter, czy nie może to zaczekać do… - Tom urwał, kiedy Harry machnięciem różdżki rzucił na nich _muffliato_. Młodzieniec zmarszczył brwi, kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło. - Co to za zaklęcie?

\- Da nam trochę prywatności, gdyby komuś przyszło na myśl nas podsłuchać - wyjaśnił, chowając różdżkę za pazuchę. - Myślałem o naszej rozmowie…

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć "jednostronnej wymianie szaleństw".

\- Jak mogła to być wymiana, skoro była jednostronna?

\- Po prostu - Tom westchnął, palcami rozcierając sobie skronie - po prostu trzymaj się tematu.

Harry tylko się uśmiechnął, nie zwracając uwagi na ostrzegawcze spojrzenie chłopaka.

\- Jesteś najlepszym uczniem w szkole, prawda? Nie udawaj skromnego, obaj wiemy, że i tak nie mówisz tego na poważnie. Chciałbym cię prosić o pomoc.

Tom uniósł brwi.

\- Co tak się patrzysz, już nie można prosić kogoś o pomoc? - zdenerwował się Harry.

Chłopak skrzywił się, obrzucając Harry'ego poirytowanym spojrzeniem. Najwyraźniej resztki cierpliwości, jakie posiadał, uszły z niego całkowicie.

\- Nie wiem w jaką grę sobie pogrywasz, Potter - zignorował urażone protesty Gryfona - ale nie mam ochoty brać w tym udziału. Daj mi święty spokój, albo… - zawiesił ostrzegawczo głos, nie kryjąc groźby.

\- Co, naślesz na mnie więcej swoich Śmierciożerców? - prychnął Harry.

\- Naślę _kogo_ znowu?

\- Swoich wiernych sługusów, którzy spalili Tobiasza Stalowozębnego - syknął w odpowiedzi, czyniąc krok w stronę chłopaka. Przez lata bał się jego parszywej starszej wersji, ale nie miał zamiaru robić tego teraz.

Tom zamrugał, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi. Wyraźnie zbity z tropu, łypnął na Harry'ego spode łba. Też zbliżył się do chłopaka, na tyle blisko, że niemal stykały się czubki ich butów. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami, jakby czekając na pierwszy ruch przeciwnika.

\- Potter, ty masz nie po kolei w głowie - Tom skwitował, jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał problem całej sytuacji. - Co ma do tego jakiś goblin?

\- Dlaczego nie jestem zaskoczony, że wiesz o kogo mi chodziło - mruknął cicho Harry, jakby na chwilę zapominając o ich kłótni. Pokiwał głową, nadal zamyślony. - Nie można podbić świata tylko urodą, dobry pomysł. - Skrzywił się, kiedy sobie coś przypomniał. - Nie, urodą to ty nigdy go nie podbijesz.

Czuł, jak ręka łapie go za kołnierz szaty. Tomowi aż drżały nozdrza od powstrzymywanej wściekłości. Harry poczuł, jak coś wbija mu się w bok.

\- Jaki jest twój _problem_ , Potter?

Harry tylko poklepał go po policzku, mrucząc jak do zaniepokojonego zwierzęcia:

\- Spokojnie, spokojnie, złość piękności szkodzi. - Przeniósł dłoń na ramię młodzieńca, nadal nic sobie nie robiąc z zaciśniętych palców na swoim kołnierzu. Wygładził Tomowi jakąś niewidzialną zmarszczkę na szacie. - Jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz wycelować we mnie różdżką poza zajęciami, oberwiesz w twarz. Nawet jeśli miałbym się pociąć na twoich kościach policzkowych - powiedział spokojnie, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

Tom już otwierał usta, kiedy przerwał mu głos dochodzący ze strony klasy:

\- Do środka, zapraszam, moi drodzy! Mamy dzisiaj pracowity dzień. Tom, panie Potter, na pogawędki będzie czas po zajęciach. - Slughorn machał do nich zachęcająco dłonią i uśmiechał się porozumiewawczo.

Nie odezwali się do siebie ani razu przez następne trzy godziny zajęć.

* * *

Humor Harry'ego zdawał się znikać z każdą mijającą minutą. Nie miał go za dużo od początku Eliksirów, ale ciągłe mordercze spojrzenia posyłane w jego stronę zszargały mu nerwy. W pewnym momencie miał wrażenie, że Riddle zaraz rzuci w jego kierunku srebrnym nożem, którego używali do przygotowywania składników. Nie żeby Harry nie wyobrażał sobie wsadzenia głowy chłopaka do swojego gotującego się kociołka. Może nie zamienili ze sobą słowa, ale milczenie skutecznie nadrobili wściekłymi spojrzeniami.

Po trzech godzinach cierpień nareszcie był wolny, chociaż wcale nie poprawiło mu to humoru. Miał, nie, _chciał_ się zaprzyjaźnić z Tomem i wiedział, że nie będzie to nic łatwego do zrobienia, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że prędzej się pozabijają. Byłoby to jakieś wprowadzenie zmiany w czasie tego świata i na pewno ocaliłoby tysiące ludzi, ale Harry wolał wersję bez morderstwa jeszcze niewinnego Toma Riddle.

\- Głupi Tom i jego zadufane w sobie ja. Wielki pan wszechświata i okolic, też mi coś - mamrotał pod nosem, dając upust swojej złości. Zważając na swój wiek, nie powinien czerpać tak wielkiej przyjemności z wyzwisk, ale teraz miał siedemnaście lat i mógł sobie pozwolić.

\- Harry, może powinieneś dać sobie spokój z Riddle'm, co? - zapytał jak dotąd milczący Septimus. - Nie wiem, o czym rozmawialiście przed zajęciami, ale najwyraźniej się pokłóciliście, prawda? Zważając na trzygodzinną bitwę spojrzeń.

\- Po prostu dyskutowaliśmy na pewien temat, ale najwyraźniej Tom nie był wystarczająco zainteresowany, albo uwłaczało to jego godności. - Harry wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i zaczął nimi potrząsać, jakby złapał kogoś niewidzialnego. - Musi nauczyć się pokory, albo sam Merlin nie pozna jego przystojnej twarzy, kiedy już z nim skończę.

Nie zauważył, kiedy Charles i Septimus wymienili się znaczącymi spojrzeniami.

\- A chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy byłby zainteresowany prowadzeniem zajęć pozalekcyjnych… - mruknął już spokojniej, choć w głosie było słychać zawód. Widząc zaciekawione twarze przyjaciół, wytłumaczył z przejęciem: - Algie podsunął mi ten pomysł. Moglibyśmy spotykać się raz w tygodniu i wymieniać się wiedzą. W szczególności teraz, kiedy każdy profesor wymaga rzucania, albo przynajmniej próbowania, zaklęć niewerbalnych. Dodatkowe zajęcia dla chętnych. Tom przydałby się jako nauczyciel - dodał, znów krzywiąc się niezadowolony. - Sam mógłbym pokazać wam coś, czego nauczyłem się z Mortem. Raczej szkoła nie miałaby nic przeciwko?

Ekscytacja, z jaką chłopcy odpowiedzieli na jego pomysł, była wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Harry, zadowolony reakcją, zaczął z entuzjazmem przedstawiać swoje plany. Jak sam wspominał, Algie podsunął mu pomysł, ale naprawdę zaczął się nad nim zastanawiać po spotkaniu z Alphardem. Nikt nie powinien znosić paskudnego zachowania grupy awanturników, którzy wybierają sobie innego ucznia za cel. Harry za dobrze to rozumiał, żeby miał to zignorować. Nie chciał zachęcać innych do odpowiadania na przemoc agresją, ale jeśli mógłby nauczyć kogoś przeciwzaklęć, lub zwykłych czarów obronnych…

\- Harry, uważaj!

Instynktownie odskoczył na bok, o włos omijając idącą w przeciwnym kierunku dziewczynę. Na usta cisnęły mu się przeprosiny, ale ta nawet nie zwolniła kroku, tylko dalej szła przed siebie. Patrząc na jej zgarbione plecy i pochyloną głowę, Harry domyślił się, że siłą woli powstrzymywała płacz.

\- Biedna Marta. Jest trochę dziwna, raz przyłapałem ją jak chciała zakraść się do łazienki prefektów - skomentował Charles, też patrząc za odchodzącą dziewczyną. - Ale chyba ma jakiś problem z rówieśnikami. Nic, co mógłbym komukolwiek udowodnić, ale nieraz widziałem ją siedzącą w kompletnym odosobnieniu - wytłumaczył, źle rozumiejąc zaskoczone spojrzenie Harry'ego.

\- Marta? _Marta Warren_? - zapytał Harry, nawet dla własnych uszu brzmiąc dziwnie głucho.

\- Znasz ją?

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

Zignorował skierowane w jego kierunku pytania, nadal patrząc w stronę, gdzie za zakrętem zniknęła Marta. Nie był pewien, jak tego dokona, ale musi zachęcić ją do uczęszczania na dodatkowe zajęcia. Cokolwiek, co mogłoby uratować dziewczynę przed morderczym spojrzeniem bazyliszka, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to siedzenie po cichu w toalecie. Ale, jeśli cokolwiek miałoby zależeć od Harry'ego, żaden przerośnięty wąż nie będzie pałętać się po szkole. Nigdy.

Tom Riddle nie otworzy Komnaty Tajemnic, już Harry o to zadba.

* * *

Dostał szlaban.

Nie, żeby była to dla Harry'ego jakaś nowość, ale tym razem wszystkiemu winny był Riddle. Pocieszający był fakt, że pociągnął Ślizgona razem ze sobą. Pierwszy szlaban na czystej kartotece Toma Riddle'a. Powinien za to dostać jakieś osiągnięcie.

Wszystko zaczęło się na lekcji Transmutacji.

Dumbledore był dość nietypowym nauczycielem, o czym Harry mógł się przekonać już w swoim poprzednim życiu. Zamiast dokładnie tłumaczyć proces przemiany złożonej istoty żyjącej w coś nieożywionego, czekał, aż ktoś dojdzie do tych wniosków poprzez wielokrotne próby. Oczywiście, nie brakowało osób, które od razu chciały udzielać stosownej odpowiedzi. Harry'emu niemal robiło się przykro, kiedy widział podnoszącą się co chwila rękę Toma. Podziwiał go za upór i cierpliwość, bo jedyną odpowiedzią na jego starania był tylko uśmiech Dumbledore'a. Harry zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego Voldemort darzył go tak wielką nienawiścią. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, mając przed oczami wizję starego Voldemorta z uprzejmie uniesioną ręką i Dumbledore'a, który tylko uśmiechał się do niego pobłażliwie.

Zacisnął usta, starając się powstrzymać nagły przypływ wesołości. Jego zachowanie nie umknęło uwadze Toma, który teraz patrzył na niego z mordem w oczach. Nie polepszyło to sytuacji, wręcz przeciwnie. Harry czuł, jak oczy nabiegają mu łzami a usta drżą od wstrzymywania chichotu. Uspokoił się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Dumbledore zaczął przyglądać się ich wymianie z zaciekawieniem.

\- Panie Potter, panie Riddle. Jestem pewien, że na przerwie znajdą panowie czas na rozmowę - powiedział spokojnie czarodziej. Harry'emu nie podobały się wesołe błyski, jakie zobaczył w jego oczach. Nigdy nie wróżyły nic dobrego.

* * *

Wszystko skończyłoby się spokojniej, gdyby nie żądza zemsty Toma. Młodzieniec naprawdę nie lubił, kiedy ktoś się z niego śmiał, o czym Harry przekonał się podczas reszty zajęć. Tom co chwila udaremniał mu poprawną transmutację kota w dzbanek do herbaty i odwrotnie. Starał się nie okazać frustracji, niezłomnie poprawiając błędy, nie chcąc dać chłopakowi satysfakcji. Dumbledore, jeśli cokolwiek zauważył, nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Harry odebrał to jako niemą aprobatę do kontrataku i też zaczął uprzykrzać życie Toma. Obaj posługiwali się zaklęciami niewerbalnymi, przez co początkowo nikt nie zauważył nic nie na miejscu. Zaczęli wzbudzać zainteresowanie, kiedy na ich biurkach zaczęły pojawiać się całkowicie przypadkowe zwierzęta i przedmioty.

Harry tylko uniósł brwi, zamiast swojego kota widząc zaskoczonego węża. Gad uważnie zaczął badać powietrze językiem, cicho sycząc do siebie:

\- :Gdzie się podziały moje nogi?:

W nagrodę, Harry zmienił zwierzaka Toma w karalucha. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc pospieszne ruchy Ślizgona, który starał się złapać uciekającego robaka. Jego wąż zmienił się w obrzydliwą torebkę, na co karaluch przybrał postać przetykacza do zlewu. Trwali tak w niemej walce, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczające ich chichoty. Żaden nie chciał przerwać tej, nieco dziecinnej, przepychanki.

\- Panowie, jakkolwiek wspaniałe prezentujecie umiejętności transmutacji, pomijacie cel dzisiejszych zajęć - przerwał głos nieco rozbawionego Dumbledore'a. Śmiechy rozbrzmiały na sali, kiedy obaj chłopcy zamarli z uniesionymi różdżkami. Profesor tylko pokręcił dobrodusznie głową, widząc ich nieco niepewne miny. - Proszę wrócić do przydzielonego zadania.

Całe zdarzenie mogłoby obyć się bez szlabanu, gdyby nie to, że Tom chciał mieć ostatnie słowo.

Harry wyciągnął dłoń w stronę uciekającego szczura, chcąc z powrotem zmienić jego postać w kota, kiedy zaklęcie uderzyło go w dłoń. Zaskoczony patrzył, jak skóra zaczęła pokrywać się pierzem, a palce zakrzywiły się i zmieniły się w szpony. Podniósł wzrok w stronę Toma, na którego twarzy zobaczył podobne zdziwienie, co sam czuł. Harry zmrużył oczy. Na pewno nie zrobił tego celowo, ale nie wyglądał też na specjalnie niezadowolonego efektem, sądząc po jego złośliwym półuśmiechu.

Dlatego nawet się nie powstrzymał przed jawnym rzuceniem zaklęcia prosto w jego uśmiechniętą twarz. Teraz uszy Toma wyglądały jak te u osła, co Harry uznał za bardzo trafną poprawę wyglądu. Ślizgon zerwał się na równe nogi, Harry niedługo później za nim, i zaczęli obrzucać się najróżniejszymi zaklęciami i klątwami. Najbliższe osoby odsunęły się gwałtownie, najwyraźniej nadal pamiętając ich pojedynek z lekcji Obrony, nie chcąc znaleźć się na linii ognia.

Biurko Harry'ego stanęło w ogniu, na co ten tylko posłał ciężki tom _Poradnika Transmutacji dla zaawansowanych_ prosto w twarz Toma. Skrzywił się lekko, widząc złamany nos chłopaka i krew powoli płynącą mu po ustach i brodzie. Przez swoją chwilę współczucia nie zauważył wracającej do niego książki. Uderzyła go w brodę, przez co ugryzł się w język na tyle mocno, że poczuł krew w ustach. Syknął z bólu, przeklinając się za nieuwagę. Podniósł różdżkę i zamarł. Zaskoczony patrzył, jak Tom uczynił to samo, z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy.

Dumbledore trzymał uniesioną różdżkę, najwyraźniej będąc powodem nagłej przerwy w pojedynku. Czarodziej miał zmarszczone brwi i patrzył na nich z dezaprobatą. Harry mógłby jednak przysiąc, że mężczyzna powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu.

\- Sobotni szlaban, panowie i minus dwadzieścia punktów. Proszę przywrócić salę i siebie do porządku. - Trzymał ich jeszcze przez chwilę w bezruchu, aż oznajmił: - Zostawić uszy pana Riddle'a i pierze pana Pottera bez zmian do końca zajęć.

Teraz na pewno starał się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. Reszta klasy nie miała oporów.

* * *

Kominek w pokoju głównym przyjemnie ogrzewał Harry'emu stopy. Miał zabrać się do pracy domowej z Eliksirów, ale fotel był kusząco miękki, a jutro i tak czekał go wolny weekend. Pomijając szlaban u Dumbledore'a. A tak mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę lenistwa, po skutecznie przeżytym pierwszym tygodniu szkoły. Obok niego Septimus zawzięcie wypełniał swój pergamin, a Algie rozłożył się na dywanie przed samym kominkiem i spał od dobrej pół godziny.

Ciszę przerwał Charles, wchodzący przez dziurę w portrecie. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, co utwierdziło Harry'ego w tym, żeby nigdy nie zostawać prefektem.

\- Jak obchód? - zapytał, gdy chłopak usiadł ciężko na fotelu przed nim. Kiedy tylko usłyszał westchnienie, dodał współczująco: - Ktoś zalazł ci za skórę, co?

\- Nie masz pojęcia. - Charles zdawał się powoli osuwać na fotelu, jakby uchodziło z niego życie. - Para piątoklasistów z Slytherinu zaczepiała chłopaka z Ravenclaw. Dałem im szlaban. Ale musiałem z kilkanaście minut tłumaczyć się przed innym prefektem. Co za utrapienie.

Septimus na chwilę odciągnął wzrok od wypracowania.

\- Znowu Riddle? - zapytał.

\- Tak. Wiecie, on nigdy nie zachował się w moim stosunku w jakiś zły sposób, po prostu… - machnął ręką, nie wiedząc jak dokończyć zdanie.

\- Mimo uprzejmości zdaje się patrzeć na ciebie z góry? - podpowiedział na wpół śpiąco Algie, najwyraźniej obudzony ich wymianą zdań. - Zimny Książę Slytherinu, ot co.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać cichego chichotu, słysząc to określenie.

\- Nawet nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć. Naprawdę do niego pasuje. Ciekawe, czy jest tego świadom, czy _ktoś_ powinien go o tym uświadomić… - myślał się na głos.

\- Harry, już jakiś czas się nad tym zastanawiałem, ale czy ty przez przypadek nie prosisz się o śmierć w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach? - chciał wiedzieć Septimus, uśmiechając się nieco. - To naprawdę coś na miarę Griffindoru, tak bez cienia strachu trącać różdżką jadowitego węża. Nadal chcesz się z nim zaprzyjaźnić? W szczególności po tym, co zdarzyło się na Transmutacji?

\- Jeśli Riddle jest jakimś wężem, to na pewno nie jadowitym. Jeszcze - dodał po namyśle. Na zaciekawione spojrzenia przyjaciół tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Nic mi nie zrobi na terenie szkoły. Nic gorszego od tego, co do tej pory. Poza tym, nie jestem kompletnie bezbronny. A Transmutacja wcale nie była taka zła, mogłem podziwiać Toma z oślimi uszami. - Zamilkł, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiając. - I lubię węże.

Charles zaśmiał się głośno, kręcąc przy tym głową. Wyglądał jak rodzic, który nie do końca potrafi zrozumieć swoje dziecko, ale nadal pochwala jego starania.

 _\- Oczywiście_ , że lubisz węże. Powinniśmy się tego spodziewać. Jakim cudem trafiłeś do Gryffindoru? - zapytał, szczerze zainteresowany odpowiedzią.

Przypominając sobie swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Tiarą Przydziału, Harry odparł z namysłem:

\- Prawie trafiłem do Slytherinu, ponoć mam dość spore predyspozycje. Ale poprosiłem o wszystko, tylko nie wsadzenie mnie tam. Ponoć zabrzmiałem bardzo gryffindorsko.

\- Ale dlaczego? - Septimus brzmiał na wyraźnie zaskoczonego. - Nie uczyłeś się tutaj wcześniej, a w _Historii Hogwartu_ żaden dom nie jest przedstawiany w negatywnym świetle, jest mowa tylko o ich głównych cechach. Mogłeś tylko słyszeć plotki na ten temat, a skoro większość czasu spędziłeś poza Europą... - zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie do końca wiedział, co uczynić z tym tokiem myślenia.

Czując na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenia przyjaciół, Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. Starał się nie okazać chwilowej paniki, jaka go ogarnęła, nie wiedząc jak ma odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Po cichu przeklinał swój długi język, zawsze wprowadzający go w niezręczne sytuacje. Szukając odpowiedzi, natrafił na idealną podpowiedź: Peverell. Nie chcąc, żeby ktokolwiek podsłuchał ich rozmowę, rzucił na nich _muffliato_.

\- Patrząc na obecną sytuację z Grindelwaldem i rodzinę mojej matki, nie chciałem dawać komuś pretekstu, by z góry oceniać mnie na kogoś… _złego_. - Unikał ich spojrzeń, czując się niezręcznie. - A wszyscy wiedzą, że większość spaczonych czarodziejów wyszła spod znaku Slytherina. Dlaczego, nie wiem, może niektórych zaczęła przerastać ich własna ambicja...

\- Rodzinę twojej matki? Pamiętam jak wspomniałeś o tym, że posiadała czarodziejskie korzenie, ale co to ma wspólnego z Grindelwaldem? - Algie, już całkiem rozbudzony, przyglądał mu się uważnie. Po chwili namysłu, dodał szeptem: - Czy jej rodzina to jedna należących do tych… związanych z czarną magią?

\- Nie chcąc utrzymywać ich w niepewności, skinął głową. Kiedy żaden nie odezwał się przez dłuższy czas, pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem:

\- Od dłuższego czasu gałąź rodu była dobrze ukryta przed resztą społeczeństwa magicznego, nie chcąc mieszać się do konfliktów. Sporo osób wiele by dało, by wykorzystać nasze… swobodne podejście do idei magii. - Widząc ich przerażone twarze, dodał szybko: - Nigdy nie używaliśmy ich do złych celów, po prostu płynęło to w naszych żyłach. Tak naprawdę nie jesteśmy ani białą, ani czarną magią. Tylko czymś… pośrodku - zakończył cicho, czując rosnące przerażenie.

Może nie był tutaj wystarczająco długo, ale zdążył polubić sporo osób. Nie chciałby, żeby zaczęli go traktować jako kogoś, kogo trzeba się bać, albo unikać tylko ze względu na jego poglądy i bycie sobą. Nawet nie było to zbyt wielkie odbieganie od prawdy: Peverellowie na pewno byli w jego rodowodzie, ale także inne rodziny czarnomagiczne, jak Black. Białą i czarną magię miał we krwi.

\- A… a Grindelwald? Odkrył prawdę o twojej matce i chciał ją przeciągnąć na swoją stronę? - Ton Charlesa brzmiał uspokajająco, jakby chciał w ten sposób pokazać, że za nic go nie obwinia. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Grindelwald zabrał nam prawo do wyrażania tego, skąd pochodzimy - odpowiedział, mimo wszystko czując narastającą w nim złość. - Zabrał coś, co w żaden sposób nie należy do niego i nie ma prawa zbeszczeszczać imienia mojej rodziny swoimi plugawymi czynami i bezsensowną wojną. - Sięgnął za kołnierz swojej koszulki, wyciągając łańcuszek z przewieszonym przez niego pierścieniem. Ściągnął go i podał najbliżej siedzącemu Septimusowi.

Znak Insygniów zalśnił w świetle pokoju wspólnego. Algie usiadł gwałtownie, niemal komicznie wytrzeszczając oczy. Harry słyszał, jak Charles zaczerpnął głośno powietrza, wstrzymując je w płucach. Tylko Septimus zdawał się w miarę dobrze znosić całą sytuację.

\- To… Harry! - Charles wstał, wskazując palcem na pierścień. - To znak Grindelwalda! Jeśli ktoś cię z nim zobaczy, możesz trafić nawet do Azkabanu za współpracę z wrogiem!

\- To nie jest znak _Grindelwalda_! - niemal wypluł z siebie te słowa. - Insygnie są herbem mojego rodu, mojej rodziny, są moim dziedzictwem. Grindelwald przywłaszczył sobie coś, co nie jest jego i tylko plugawi imię Peverellów!

Harry'ego zaskoczył ten nagły wybuch emocji. Od kiedy potwierdził swoją przynależność do Peverellów i przestudiował ich historię, poczuł się do nich bardziej przywiązany, niż do białomagicznych Potterów. Czuł, że bardziej do nich pasuje. Zawsze pozostanie dumny z nazwiska swojego ojca, ale czasami miał wrażenie, że był czarną owcą na tle całej rodziny.

Zszokowana cisza nie trwała jednak długo.

\- Peverellów? _Tych Peverellów_?

\- Czy to znaczy, że Insygnie Śmierci naprawdę istnieją? Myślałem, że to tylko bajka dla dzieci!

\- Algie, oczywiście, że mogą istnieć, ale nie pochodzą od żadnej fantastycznej istoty, są tworem trójki potężnych czarodziejów. Nekromantów, jeśli wierzyć podaniom i plotkom.

\- Jak to w ogóle jest możliwe? To nazwisko wygasło stulecia temu…

\- To dlatego twój poziom magii jest tak wysoki? Po tym jak pojedynkowałeś się z Riddle…

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nic wcześniej?

Harry uniósł obie dłonie, starając się zatrzymać potok pytań. Chłopcy ucichli, a Septimus zaczął bezmyślnie obracać pierścień między palcami.

\- Nie chciałem nic mówić, bo dużo osób albo zareagowałaby dość negatywnie, albo znalazłbym się w kręgu zainteresowania. Czego moja rodzina starała się unikać od wielu lat. - Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, na co odpowiedziało mu kiwanie głowami. - To dlatego mój opiekun czekał aż osiągnę pełnoletność zanim pojawię się tutaj, już z należnym mi tytułem i możliwością bardziej swobodnego używania magii. Chciał mnie chronić.

\- Ale nadal nie było to niebezpieczne? - Algie wyglądał na naprawdę przejętego bezpieczeństwem Harry'ego, za co ten był mu wdzięczny. - Wszyscy mówią, że nie ma lepiej strzeżonego miejsca niż Hogwart. Nie lepiej było zostawić cię tutaj?

\- Peverellowie bardzo chcieli pozostać anonimowi, wiąże się z tym cały rytuał krwi, który chroni niepełnoletnich członków rodziny przed nieproszonym wzrokiem. Z tego powodu nie znalazłem się nawet w rejestrze Hogwartu. Rejestr zawiera informacje o każdym uczniu, w tym dane i status krwi matki i ojca - wyjaśnił i widział zrozumienie malujące się na ich twarzach. Uśmiechnął się, mówiąc konspiracyjnie: - Poza tym, Mort mógł mnie uczyć nie tylko białej magii, czego nie mógłbym zrobić tutaj, w Hogwarcie.

Charles i Algie pokiwali głowami, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną ciekawości i podziwu. Harry poczuł, jak czerwienią mu się uszy, dlatego odwrócił wzrok do Septimusa, który siedział podejrzanie cicho. Młodzieniec obracał pierścień w dłoni i przyglądał się Harry'emu z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Mruknął coś pod nosem, co brzmiało jak "Mort", ale nie miał pewności. Septimus, widząc niepewny uśmiech Harry'ego, oddał mu sygnet i powiedział z powagą:

\- Harry, musisz być ostrożny. Jeśli jakimś cudem informacja o twoim pochodzeniu dostanie się do Grindelwalda… - pokręcił głową, przerażony. - My nic nikomu nie powiemy, tego możesz być pewien. - Uśmiechnął się i poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu. - W końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda?

Poczuł ulgę, jakby nagle jakiś niewidzialny ciężar został zdjęty z jego ramion. Harry nigdy nie lubił kłamać, w szczególności komuś, kto był mu bliski. Odwzajemnił uśmiechy chłopców, czując się lepiej niż przez ostatnie dni. Nie zawsze wracało się do życia i ratowało świat przed powstaniem Czarnego Pana.

\- To jak było z tymi Insygniami Śmierci? - zapytał z ciekawością Algie. - Były prawdziwe, czy to tylko dobra historyjka dla dzieci na dobranoc?

\- Jak dobrze zauważył Charles, w każdej legendzie istnieje ziarno prawdy… - zaczął Harry, zachęcając ich do dokończenia myśli.

Spędzili resztę wieczoru obmyślając coraz to śmielsze historie o Insygniach, zupełnie nieświadomi, że wszystkie trzy leżały ukryte na dnie kufra Harry'ego.

* * *

Sobotni wieczór nastał stanowczo za szybko.

\- Ach, panowie Potter i Riddle - przywitał ich Dumbledore, kiedy w milczeniu czekali przed jego gabinetem. - Zapraszam, zapraszam, wejdźcie do środka.

Harry z zaciekawieniem rozglądał się po gabinecie. Wyglądał inaczej niż za czasów profesor McGonagall. Był wypełniony dziwnymi instrumentami, które kiedyś będą zagracać gabinet dyrektora, kiedy Dumbledore dostanie to stanowisko. W rogu stała żerdź, z której zaciekawionym wzrokiem przyglądał im się feniks Fawkes. Jego spojrzenie zdawało się prześwietlać Harry'ego na wylot, który poczuł się nieswojo. Feniksy były nieśmiertelnymi istotami o niezwykłych magicznych zdolnościach. Harry zastanawiał się, jak dużo Fawkes jest w stanie zrozumieć i rozpoznać w nim coś podobnego do siebie. Ptak wydał z siebie cichy śpiew, jakby starał się go uspokoić. Harry zarumienił się z zażenowania, kiedy spostrzegł wpatrujących się w niego Toma i Dumbledore'a. Odchrząknął, unikając ich spojrzeń.

\- Fascynujące - skomentował Dumbledore. Klasnął w dłonie, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. - Ale nie ma co gawędzić, jesteście tu z innego powodu.

Wyczarował dwie klatki, wręczając po jednej każdemu młodzieńcowi. Harry i Tom mimowolnie wymienili się zaskoczonymi spojrzeniami. Profesor zaśmiał się, wyraźnie rozbawiony ich zachowaniem.

\- Po całym zamku biegają moi mali więźniowie. Niestety, ach, przez przypadek, uciekły mi moje białe myszy. Waszym zadaniem jest je znaleźć i przyprowadzić całe i zdrowe - wytłumaczył, machając dłonią w kierunku klatek. - Kiedy wszystkie złapiecie, będziecie wolni.

\- A nie mógłby pan… wyczarować sobie nowych, panie profesorze? - zapytał rzeczowo Tom, a Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Ależ, mój drogi chłopcze! To są moi przyjaciele, nie mogę ich tak po prostu zostawić! - Dumbledore wyglądał, jakby bawił się w najlepsze. Harry i Tom milczeli, zgodnie nie chcąc kłócić się z profesorem. - Możecie używać czarów, byle nie czyniąc krzywdy żadnej z myszy.

Z tymi słowami wyprosił ich z gabinetu, nucąc pod nosem jakąś wesołą melodyjkę. Harry miał nieprzyjemne uczucie, że został wplątany w kolejny wielki plan czarodzieja. Odwrócił się w stronę Toma, który już odchodził pośpiesznym krokiem.

\- Tom, zaczekaj!

Chłopak tylko przyśpieszył kroku, najwyraźniej kompletnie ignorując jego istnienie. Harry, nie zważając na jego zachowanie, dogonił go i zapytał:

\- Chcesz się rozdzielić, czy szukać ich razem? - Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, chłopak wzruszył ramionami. - Możemy iść razem, żaden problem.

Usłyszał tylko ciężkie westchnięcie, co uznał za potwierdzenie.

* * *

\- W takim tempie spędzimy całą noc na szukaniu tych gryzoni - warknął Tom, kiedy na czwartym piętrze znaleźli tylko jedną mysz. Były to pierwsze słowa, jakie powiedział od godziny. Harry uznał to za postęp.

\- Masz jakieś sugestie? Dumbledore chyba specjalnie zaczarował je tak, żeby nie można ich było przywołać - mruknął w odpowiedzi, po kolejnej nieudanej próbie użycia _accio_ do znalezienia myszy.

Tom milczał, najwyraźniej wyczerpawszy limit słów przeznaczonych dla Harry'ego.

\- Tak Harry, masz całkowitą rację. Teraz porozmawiamy na temat współpracy o tym jak szybko i skutecznie skończyć ten bezsensowny szlaban - mruczał pod nosem Harry, nie zwracając uwagi na zimne spojrzenie Toma. - Szlaban, który dostaliśmy z mojego powodu, bo jak zwykle nie potrafiłem…

\- Na Merlina, Potter, czy ty kiedykolwiek siedzisz cicho? - warknął Tom, celując w niego różdżką. - Mam ochotę zlepić ci usta raz i na zawsze.

\- Tak, bo dobrze wiemy jak to się dla ciebie skończyło - skomentował Harry, kiwając z powagą głową. - Poza tym, byłbym znacznie mniej interesujący bez ust.

\- Jakoś bym to przecierpiał.

\- Teraz tak mówisz.

Zamilkli, jakby zabrakło im chęci do dalszych przepychanek. Żadnemu nie podobał się pomysł całonocnego polowania na białe myszy, które zapewne schowały się Merlin jeden wie gdzie. Ciszę, o dziwo, przerwał Tom. Strzelił palcami, uśmiechając się do siebie samego, najwyraźniej z czegoś zadowolony. Zanim Harry zdążył zepsuć mu humor, młodzieniec wyczarował z końca różdżki kilka węży. Gady, niezbyt zadowolone z zimnej posadzki zamku, zaczęły syczeć z dezaprobatą. Tom przywołał drobne sakiewki, które umocował za pomocą zaklęcia do łusek zwierząt, nie zwracając uwagi na ich ciche protesty.

\- :Macie znaleźć białe myszy, które ukryły się gdzieś na terenie zamku: - syknął do węży, nie zwracając uwagi na Harry'ego. Gady wydały z siebie podniecone dźwięki, najwyraźniej zachwycone, że ktoś je rozumie. - :Nie, nie możecie ich zjeść. Mace wsadzić je tutaj…: - tłumaczył cierpliwie. Obiecał im nagrodę za wykonanie polecenia, na co węże ruszyły do pracy, nadal sycząc z ekscytacji. Dopiero wtedy Tom zaszczycił Harry'ego swoją uwagą. - :Ty będziesz ich nagrodą: - syknął, uśmiechając się uprzejmie.

Harry tylko odwzajemnił gest, pytając z zaciekawieniem:

\- Jesteś wężousty? To było niesamowite, a brzmiało jak… - tutaj Harry udał koncentrację i wysyczał - :Merlin w bikini.:

Tom patrzył na niego z mieszaniną szoku i obrzydzenia na twarzy. Chłopak uznał to za zwycięstwo i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Wiem, mam naturalny talent do języków.


	3. Każdy musi kiedyś umrzeć

**A/N:** Z lekkim opóźnieniem, ale jest. Nadal utrzymujemy poziom szaleństwa głównego bohatera.

Harry coraz bardziej staje się ucieleśnieniem powiedzenia YOLO.

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze :)

Miłego czytania.

* * *

\- Patrz gdzie idziesz, Warren!

\- Zacznij wreszcie patrzeć przed siebie, dziewczyno!

\- Może potrzebuje jeszcze silniejszych szkieł? Warren, czy ty w ogóle jesteś w stanie coś bez nich zobaczyć?

\- Oddajcie mi moje okulary!

\- O, jaka nagle się zrobiła odważna! Skoro z ciebie taki Gryfon, co robisz w Ravenclaw? Inteligencją to ty nie grzeszysz… Warren, ile widzisz palców?

\- Ty idiotko, nie jest bez nich kompletnie ślepa...

\- Ciekawe, ile zajmie jej znalezienie okularów, jeśli schowamy je gdzieś w zamku?

\- Dobry pomysł, Oliwio!

Harry liczył na spokojną przechadzkę do Pokoju Życzeń. Oczywiście, zdążył przy tym zapomnieć jak wielkim szczęściem dysponował. Zawsze coś musiało pokrzyżować mu plany, chociaż w tym przypadku z chęcią zmienił kierunek swojego kursu. Pospiesznym krokiem ruszył w stronę jednego z rzadziej używanych korytarzy, idąc za coraz wyraźniejszymi głosami. Minął jeden z zakrętów i ukazał mu się dość nieprzyjemny widok. Grupka dziewczyn otoczyła kołem Martę Warren, popychając między sobą bezbronną Krukonką. Jej torba, książki i wszystkie przybory szkolne były w opłakanym stanie i leżały porozrzucane we wszystkie strony. Sama Marta wyglądała na bliską płaczu, niemrawym głosem prosząc o zwrot okularów. Dziewczyny tylko ją przedrzeźniały, posyłając w jej kierunku coraz to różniejsze obelgi.

Harry nienawidził nastoletnich hormonów. A jeszcze bardziej nie znosił znęcania się nad innymi.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje? - zapytał, starając się panować nad głosem.

Grupa zamarła, jakby rażona piorunem. Dziewczyny odwróciły się w jego stronę, każda z różnym poziomem powodzenia przybrała niewinny wyraz twarzy. Harry tylko uniósł brwi, widząc ich marne próby zatuszowania swojego zachowania. Marta patrzyła w jego kierunku z przymrużonymi oczami, najwyraźniej chcąc mu się przyjrzeć. Była wyraźnie wrogo nastawiona, spodziewając się ataku i ze strony Harry'ego, co tylko zwiększyło jego niechęć do jej prześladowców. Dobrze ją rozumiał, pamiętając swój czwarty i piąty rok w Hogwarcie i częste przepychanki z Malfoyem. Nic, co doszłoby do takiego poziomu znęcania się, ale Harry nie lubił dręczycieli.

Jedna z dziewczyn otrząsnęła się ze swojego zażenowania i uczyniła krok w jego stronę. Odgarnęła swoje kręcone blond włosy i przybrała, według niej, przymilny uśmiech na twarzy.

\- Och, nic się nie dzieje - zaszczebiotała jak mała dziewczynka. - Tylko droczymy się po przyjacielsku. Prawda, dziewczyny?

Jak na zawołanie, wszystkie zaczęły gorliwie przytakiwać, niemal przekrzykując się w swojej sztucznej szczerości. Marta tylko skrzywiła się za ich plecami, nadal łypiąc nieufnie na Harry'ego. Najwyraźniej nie podzielała ich jednogłośnej opinii. Chłopak uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, pytając:

\- Po przyjacielsku znęcacie się nad waszą koleżanką z domu? - Grupka ucichła, najwyraźniej wyczuwając jego niechęć. - Niszczycie jej rzeczy, zabieracie okulary i czynicie jej krzywdę? - prychnął niedowierzająco. - Czy ktoś nabrał się na to kłamstwo?

\- Słuchaj no, starszaku - warknęła blondynka, najwyraźniej przywódczyni całego "gangu" - nie wciskaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Idź sobie i zostaw nas same, bo inaczej… - zawiesiła znacząco głos i wyciągnęła różdżkę zza pazuchy szaty. Reszta ruszyła za jej przykładem, choć z mniej pewnymi minami.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zaśmiał się głośno, niemal zginając się wpół z rozbawienia. Nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczone twarze dziewczyn, oparł się o ścianę i starał się powstrzymać nagły atak śmiechu. Oto stała przed nim grupa trzynastolatek, najwyraźniej chcąc pokazać mu kto tutaj rządzi. Naprawdę były pewne siebie, w szczególności ich blond przywódczyni. Sam zachowałby się ostrożniej do kogoś, kto może go przewyższać doświadczeniem, nieważne jak wielką miałby przewagę liczebną. Zachichotał, kiedy odważył się ponownie spojrzeć na speszone dziewczyny. Na niektórych twarzach pojawiły się zażenowane rumieńce, jedna nawet opuściła swoją różdżkę. Tylko blondynka zdawała się być wściekła jego zachowaniem.

\- Co cię tak śmieszy, okularniku? - zapytała, machając agresywnie różdżką. - Nie wiesz kim jestem?

\- Na Merlina, brzmisz jak Malfoy - mruknął do siebie Harry, nadal rozbawiony całą sytuacją. Głośniej, powiedział: - Nie mam pojęcia. Ale jestem pewien, że za chwilę mnie uświadomisz…

\- Bezczelny! Jestem Oliwia Hornby, mój ród należy do jednych ze szlachetnych czystokrwistych rodzin!

\- Tak, to wszystko bardzo interesujące. Ale możesz przestać wymachiwać swoją różdżką? Jeszcze wybijesz sobie nią oko.

Oliwia otwierała i zamykała bezgłośnie usta, nagle pozbawiona gruntu pod nogami. Najwyraźniej nie była przyzwyczajona do braku podziwu dla jej rodowodu. Albo ignorancja Harry'ego wepchała jej język do gardła, kiedy zrozumiała, że w ten sposób mu nie zaimponuje. Szybko się opamiętała i spurpurowiała na twarzy z gniewu i wstydu przed koleżankami. Harry zaczął się martwić, że dziewczyna zacznie się dusić i będzie musiał użyć pierwszej pomocy.

\- Pożałujesz swojego zuchwalstwa! _Immobulus!_

Nawet nie wyciągnął dłoni z kieszeni, tylko uskoczył przed zaklęciem, które rozprysnęło się na ścianie. Cmoknął z udawanego niezadowolenia i rzucił Oliwii drwiący półuśmieszek godny Malfoya. Chyba nieźle mu wyszło, zważając na kolejne zaklęcia posyłane w jego kierunku. Uskakiwał przed nimi na boki, pomrukując jakąś wesołą nutę pod nosem. Twarz Oliwii wykrzywiała się coraz bardziej, prezentując sobą mieszaninę nienawiści i skupienia. Jedna z jej koleżanek dołączyła się do pojedynku, popisując się nieco słabą _drętwotą._ Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie był to pojedynek, tylko jednostronna wymiana zaklęć.

Niemal nie oberwał kolejnym _immobulusem,_ kiedy coś sobie uświadomił. Wskazał na dziewczyny oskarżycielskim palcem.

\- Przez was zaczynam _myśleć_ jak Riddle. "Jednostronna wymiana szaleństw", też mi coś… - mruknął sam do siebie. Machnął dłonią i z niewerbalnym _protego_ obronił się przed kolejnym atakiem dziewczyn. Uśmiechnął się jakby przepraszająco, widząc ich zszokowane miny. - Jakkolwiek zabawna jest ta cała szopka, czy możecie oddać Marcie jej okulary?

Oliwia pierwsza otrząsnęła się ze swojego zaskoczenia i tylko pogardliwie wydęła wargi.

\- Co ci do tego? Nawet jej nie znasz, jaki jest w tym twój interes?

\- Na Merlina, to już trzeba mieć powód by komuś pomóc?

\- Przestań odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie! Za kogo ty się w ogóle masz, co?

Harry westchnął, powoli tracąc cierpliwość. Chciał być uprzejmy i nawet pozwolił im trochę poszaleć z zaklęciami. Teraz żałował, że po prostu ich wszystkich nie uciszył i rozbroił, co zajęłoby mniej niż pół minuty. Zamiast siedzieć w Pokoju Życzeń utkwił na opuszczonym korytarzu szkolnym z bandą nastolatek. I to takich, którym należał się długi i ciężki szlaban za znęcanie się nad innym uczniem. Ale w pobliżu nie było ani nauczyciela, ani żadnego z prefektów. Gdyby mógł ich jakoś przywołać…

Strzelił palcami, kiedy wpadł na najlepsze rozwiązanie. Całkowicie ignorując swoje przednie towarzystwo, machnął ręką i szepnął ciche _expecto patronum_. Ogromny srebrzysto-biały jeleń wywołał okrzyki zaskoczenia i nawet strachu. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się lekko, mówiąc wyraźnie do Patronusa:

\- McGonagall. Grupa uczniów znęca się nad Martą Warren, potrzebna interwencja prefekta. Szóste piętro, nieużywany korytarz. Potter.

Jeleń skłonił lekko swój rogaty łeb i zaraz ruszył bezgłośnie wzdłuż korytarza. Po chwili zniknął za rogiem, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie ciszę. Harry, zadowolony z takiego rozwiązania, skierował swoje kroki w stronę Marty. Dziewczyna nadal mrużyła oczy w jego kierunku, ale sądząc po jej zaskoczonym wyrazie twarzy, chciała się po prostu przyjrzeć Harry'emu. Przynajmniej teraz była świadoma faktu, że nie chciał dołączyć się do dokuczania, albo odejść bez żadnej pomocy.

\- Okulary? - zwrócił się uprzejmie do Oliwii, wyciągając do niej dłoń. Dziewczyna odskoczyła, jakby oczekiwała uderzenia. Harry uniósł brwi. - Chyba nie myślałaś, że podniosę na ciebie rękę? Przecież nawet się nie broniłem, kiedy rzucałyście zaklęciami we wszystkich kierunkach, dlaczego miałbym próbować przemocy fizycznej? Merlin jeden wie co wam chodzi po głowach.

\- Ja… ja się ciebie nie boję, co ty pleciesz? - Drżenie głosu wyraźnie przeczyło jej słowom, choć starała się przybrać swoją szlachecką wyniosłość. - Nie pozwolę się dotknąć jakiemuś nieznającemu manier prostakowi, który chowa się pod znanym nazwiskiem. Pewnie nawet nie należysz do _tych_ Potterów, prawda? - prychnęła, najwyraźniej wracając na swoje ulubione tory rozmowy. - Co za impertynenckość, podszywanie się pod kogoś innego z nadzieją na zmianę statusu…

Harry wyciszył ją kompletnie, nie mając ochoty zagłębiać się w jej problemy społeczne. Machnął dłonią, przywołując okulary zaklęciem _accio,_ nie zwracając uwagi na oburzone komentarze Oliwii. Uklęknął przy Marcie i uśmiechając się zachęcająco, podał jej odzyskany przedmiot.

\- To chyba należy do ciebie, prawda? - zapytał łagodnie, starając się brzmieć uspokajająco. Dziewczyna wzięła okulary i założyła je sobie na nos, wzdychając cicho z ulgą. - Są lekko pęknięte, poczekaj… _Reparo._

Palcem delikatnie dotknął oprawek, pozwalając magii naprawić uszkodzenia. Zanucił z zadowolenia pod nosem, ciesząc się z możliwości pomocy. Podniósł wzrok na oczy Marty, nadal uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale głos ugrzązł mu w gardle na widok twarzy dziewczyny.

Bardzo zarumienionej, z sercami w oczach i niezwykle szybko trzepoczącej rzęsami dziewczynie.

O nie.

* * *

Pokój Wspólny rozbrzmiewał wesołymi rozmowami. Na tablicy ogłoszeń pojawiło się pozwolenie na odwiedzenie Hogsmeade w ten weekend, co znacznie podniosło uczniów na duchu. Drugi tydzień szkoły powoli zwiększał poziom stresu, nawet pierwszoroczniacy wydawali się przerażeni wizją następnych miesięcy nauki. Nie brakowało intensywnie uczących się grupek przyjaciół, czy młodszych uczniów proszących o pomoc wyższe klasy.

Harry zamknął się na świat zewnętrzny, leżąc twarzą w dół na puchatym dywanie przed kominkiem. Czuł na sobie kilka zaskoczonych spojrzeń, ale wszyscy zdawali się omijać go szerokim łukiem, nie chcąc naruszać jego strefy komfortu. Byłby im za to wdzięczny, gdyby nie jego chwilowa apatia na otoczenie.

\- Harry, ty uwodzicielu!

Jęk rozpaczy został skutecznie stłumiony przed dywan. Jego dręczyciel zaczął uparcie szturchać go między żebra, najwyraźniej chcąc wywołać jakąś większą reakcję. Harry tylko głębiej zakopał się w dywanie. Może się udusi i w końcu będzie mieć spokój.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie! - Algie położył mu się przez plecy, nadal brutalnie szukając bolesnego miejsca w boku Harry'ego. - Idę na kolację, a po tobie ani śladu. Potem od pewnej grupki trzecioklasistek dowiedziałem się, że mój przyjaciel podbija serca potrzebujących pomocy niewiast. - Zaśmiał się w najlepsze, co Harry niemal poczuł w swoich płucach. Jęknął coś niekoherentnego w odpowiedzi. - Tak, tak. Wiesz, po tej twojej obsesji z Riddle'm, nie spodziewałem się…

Krzyknął z zaskoczenia, kiedy Harry bez ostrzeżenia zrzucił go z siebie i niemal nie wpadł na jeden ze stolików. Algie wydął wargi, wyraźnie niezadowolony z reakcji chłopaka i zaczął teatralnie rozcierać sobie bolący łokieć. Harry przyglądał mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- _Obsesji?_ Jakiej obsesji, już nie można zaprzyjaźnić się z Tomem? - zapytał z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. - Trzeba spełnić jakieś kryteria? Jeśli nie zmieścisz się w rubryce, to jesteś szaleńcem?

Za swoje słowa został tylko dobrodusznie poklepany po głowie, co nie zbliżyło go do żadnej odpowiedzi. Algie tylko westchnął cierpiętniczo i zaczął wspinać się na jeden z wolnych foteli. Tam zwinął się w kłębek i wpatrywał się w Harry'ego swoimi jasnymi oczami, jakby prześwietlał mu duszę. Poczuł się nieco nieswojo pod tym nieruchomym spojrzeniem.

\- Marta Warren, co? Niezła sztuka, Harry. - Twarz Algiego rozjaśniła się w zadziornym uśmiechu, najwyraźniej nie dając za wygraną. Harry tylko pokazał mu bardzo wulgarny gest, ignorując chichoty najbliżej siedzących osób.

\- Harry! - Głos Septimusa był pełen dezaprobaty. Najwyraźniej zdążył wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego podczas ich dziecinnej wymianie przekomarzań. Septimus stopą szturchnął Harry'ego w udo, dając upust swojemu niezadowoleniu. - Od teraz musisz świecić przykładem, bo - zawiesił głos, chcąc zwrócić uwagę na swoje kolejne słowa - dostaliśmy pozwolenie na zajęcia pozalekcyjne!

Harry uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z choć jednej pozytywnej informacji tego dnia.

\- Kiedy możemy zaczynać? - zapytał, ciekawy jak podobne zajęcia są przeprowadzane w _legalnym_ świetle.

\- Kiedy tylko znajdziemy miejsce i osobę, która będzie nadzorować przebieg i postęp zajęć. - Septimus rozejrzał się po Pokoju, jakby spodziewał się natychmiastowych chętnych. Odpowiedziały mu tylko zaciekawione spojrzenia i parę chichotów. Zawstydzony, wrócił spojrzeniem do przyjaciół. - Kogoś na pewno znajdziemy. A jakaś nieużywana klasa będzie dobrym miejscem na spotkania.

Harry tylko zamruczał pod nosem. Nie wiedział, czy bezpiecznie będzie zasugerować Pokój Życzeń. Miał być nowym uczniem Hogwartu, nie znawcą wszystkich sekretów zamku. Mógł powiedzieć, że sporo dowiedział się od Morta. Albo znaleźć ucznia, który sam zasugeruje to rozwiązanie.

\- Może McGonagall? - zasugerował Algie, z przejęcia podgryzając sobie dolną wargę. - Jest prefektem naczelnym, szkolne zasady ma chyba zakute na pamięć. Byłaby najlepszą osobą do nadzorowania zajęć. Nie jest nauczycielem, ale ma jakiś poziom kontroli nad nami, uczniami. - Uśmiechnął się, jakby samemu przekonując się do pomysłu. - Mogę się założyć, że będzie chciała pomóc w prowadzeniu zajęć. Najlepszy uczeń i tak dalej.

Septimus pokiwał z aprobatą głową.

\- Zapytam jej jutro podczas śniadania. Jakaś wolna klasa na pewno się znajdzie, o to nie musimy się martwić, trzeba tylko zawiadomić dyrektora.

\- Czy możemy zacząć rozwieszać ogłoszenia po domach? Jakieś spotkanie początkowe, żeby zapoznać się z chętnymi i ustalić plan.

\- Dobry pomysł - przytaknął Septimus. - Mam kilku znajomych w Hufflepuffie, a Charles - tu zniżył głos do szeptu - ma dziewczynę w Ravenclaw. Ale nie mówcie mu, że wam to powiedziałem - dodał szybko, widząc zachwyt malujący się na twarzy Algiego. - Proszę, inaczej on mnie zabije.

Algie tylko się zaśmiał, odwracając swoje rozbawione spojrzenie w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Słyszysz, Harry? Teraz ty i Charles możecie obaj zachwycać się nad waszymi krukońskimi dziewczynami!

\- Och, przymknij się - burknął Harry, posyłając w stronę chłopaka lekkie zaklęcie żądlące. Algie tylko zaśmiał się głośniej, w ogóle nic sobie nie robiąc z obrażonej miny kolegi. - Podam informację o zajęciach komuś ze Slytherinu, chociaż nie wiem na jaką frekwencję będziemy mogli liczyć z ich strony. Nie wszyscy będą zachwyceni z Gryfonów tworzących tajne spotkania magiczne. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, niezbyt przejęty liczebnością zainteresowanych. Jeśli będzie ktoś, kto chce się czegoś nauczyć, na pewno się pojawi. - Nie, żebym nie starał się o dodanie najlepszego Ślizgona jako jednego z nauczycieli - dodał, nieco zdołowany swoją porażką.

\- Czy twoja dziewczyna nie będzie zazdrosna, że wzdychasz do kogoś innego?

\- Następnym razem zlepię ci usta, Algie.

* * *

Przekonanie McGonagall okazało się być dziecinnie proste. Siódmoklasistka była zachwycona propozycją i samym pomysłem prowadzenia dodatkowych zajęć. Harry nadal nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do jej młodzieńczego wyglądu i bardziej przyjacielskiego zachowania niż to, które pamiętał ze swojego poprzedniego życia. Oczekiwał swojej byłej nauczycielki, tylko w młodszym ciele, a zastał serdeczną i roześmianą panią kapitan i ścigającą Gryffindoru, najwyraźniej przyszłą gwiazdę quidditcha. Dziwne, ale powoli oswajał się z tą myślą.

Teraz wystarczyło złapać jego następny cel. Kogoś, kto na pewno wykona swoje zadanie, nie zważając na rywalizację między domami. Już wypatrzył Toma w tłumie, ale nie był do końca przekonany co do jego czystości sumienia. Potrzebował kogoś takiego jak…

\- Alphard!

Młodzieniec odwrócił się, przerywając rozmowę z wyraźnie starszymi od niego Ślizgonami. Alphard, widząc Harry'ego, uśmiechnął się lekko i pomachał do niego dłonią. Zachęcony takim powitaniem, Gryfon pewnym krokiem ruszył w jego kierunku.

\- Hej, Harry - przywitał się chłopak, kiedy znaleźli się na tyle blisko, że nie trzeba było podnosić głosu na wypełnionym korytarzu. - Coś się stało? - zapytał, zaciekawiony. Jego koledzy nie wyglądali na zbytnio zachwyconych taką poufałością, ale też wydawali się zainteresowani.

\- Mam do ciebie prośbę - zaczął Harry, wyciągając kartkę pergaminu. Podał ją chłopakowi, dając chwilę na przeczytanie jej treści. - Mógłbyś wywiesić ją w waszym Pokoju Wspólnym? Poprosiłbym Toma, ale nie jestem pewien czy nie trafiłaby w toalecie…

Usta Alpharda otworzyły się lekko ze zdziwienia, kiedy przeczytał zawartość pergaminu. Podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, nie zwracając uwagi na kolegów, którzy starali się czytać mu nad ramieniem.

\- Naprawdę założyliście dodatkowe zajęcia? - zapytał, jakby nie do końca dowierzając własnym oczom. Kiedy Harry skinął głową, głośno wypuścił z siebie powietrze. - Och. To świetny pomysł, Harry. Nie znacie jeszcze stałego miejsca spotkań? - zapytał, spojrzeniem wracając do trzymanej w dłoni kartki. - To dopiero będzie spotkanie organizacyjne?

\- Tak, chcemy zobaczyć ilość zainteresowanych, może naradzić się wspólnie co do stałej lokalizacji.

Alphard uśmiechnął się szeroko, jakby dostał najwspanialszy prezent w życiu. Harry odwzajemnił gest, ciesząc się z entuzjazmu przyjaciela.

\- Dlaczego mój brat miałby należeć do jakiegoś żałosnego kółka wzajemnej adoracji, do tego prowadzonego przez _Gryfonów?_ \- odezwał się jeden z, jak dotąd milczących, Ślizgonów, wyrywając Alphardowi pergamin z dłoni. Harry, kiedy zaczął mu się przyglądać, zobaczył spore podobieństwo do młodszego Blacka. Wcześniej nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, przez to dając się zaskoczyć nagłą agresją chłopaka. Ślizgon prychnął czytając zawartość informacji. - Zapraszacie wszystkich chętnych? Jak pogodzicie różnicę materiału między młodszymi a starszymi uczniami, co?

\- Cygnus, oddaj mi to! - Alphard patrzył gniewnym spojrzeniem na swojego brata, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń. Ten tylko przewrócił oczami, zabierając kartkę poza zasięg rąk Alpharda.

\- To jak, Potter? - zapytał Cygnus, nadal drocząc się z bratem, który teraz stawał na palcach, by sięgnąć kartki. - Masz jakiś plan, czy będziesz tylko szerzyć swoją miłość do żałosnych szlam takich jak ty?

Przez moment nikt się nie odzywał, jakby odliczając czas do jakiegoś irracjonalnego wybuchu złości ze strony Harry'ego. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, w ogóle nie przejmując się obraźliwym słowem. Już miał odpowiedzieć na ważniejszą część pytania, kiedy coś nasunęło mu się na myśl.

\- Szerzyć moją miłość do szlam? - powtórzył, jakby sprawdzając brzmienie tych słów. - Jakkolwiek potępiam każde bezsensowne agresywne zachowanie w stosunku do kogoś z rodziny mugolskiej, raczej nie wykrzykuję moich opinii po całej szkole? Ani nie wciskam moich opinii komuś w twarz, jak co poniektórzy - dodał, znacząco patrząc na Cygnusa.

\- A ty i ta Warren?

Harry'emu szczęka opadła z zaskoczenia. Zaraz jednak wydał z siebie jęknięcie pełne rozpaczy.

\- Na Merlina, to się nie dzieje naprawdę. Ślizgoni zainteresowani moim życiem miłosnym - szepnął, przerażony samą myślą. Cygnusowi zaczerwieniły się uszy, więc wyglądało to na trafienie prosto w sedno. - Ile razy mam jeszcze powtarzać, że tylko jej pomogłem? Czy nikt z was nie uratował kogoś z nieprzyjemnej sytuacji? - zapytał, wzrokiem śledząc po ich twarzach. - Nigdy? Co jest nie tak z tym społeczeństwem?

\- Gdyby nie wy, szlamy, ta szkoła…

Alphard pchnął swojego brata w pierś, na co ten cofnął się o parę kroków, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

\- Przestań tak się zwracać do Harry'ego! - zawołał Alphard, wyraźnie wściekły.

Cygnus otrząsnął się z szoku i już wyciągał dłoń w stronę brata, kiedy Harry znalazł się między nimi. Gryfon patrzył na starszego Blacka z niezadowoleniem, wykrzywiając wargi w marnej parodii uśmiechu.

\- Chyba nie chciałeś podnieść ręki na mojego przyjaciela, prawda? Na swojego _brata?_ \- dodał, nie mogąc pozbyć się obrzydzenia ze swojego głosu. Skinieniem dłoni przywołał lekko pognieciony kawałek pergaminu z informacją o zajęciach i oddał go Alphardowi. Cygnus wciągnął powietrze, najwyraźniej złapany z zaskoczenia. Był na tych samych zajęciach Obrony co Harry, więc był świadom jego umiejętności, co widocznie sprawiało mu dyskomfort. - Alphard, przykro mi z powodu twojego brata i dziękuję ci za postawienie się za mną. A ty - z powrotem zwrócił się do Cygnusa - przestań wyzywać wszystkich na lewo i prawo od szlam, co? W ogóle przestań używać tego słowa. Świata może nie uratujesz, ale może będzie trochę lepszy.

\- Potter, przestań się panoszyć i skończ z tymi głębokimi przemowami - odwarknął Cygnus, odzyskując swoje poczucie własnej wyższości i bycie dupkiem. - Czasami brzmisz jakbyś miał za sobą sto lat życia.

\- Cóż, tak poniekąd jest - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Harry. Pokiwał głową na ich sceptyczne miny. - Uciekanie i wojna z Grindelwaldem tak robi ludziom. Jeśli chcesz nabyć podobnego doświadczenia i odpowiednich kwalifikacji do używania Głosu Merlina, możesz wybrać się ze mną na wakacje. Zwiedzimy trochę świata z Mortem, na pewno ci się przysłuży.

Nawet Alphard patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Jednak jego przemowa osiągnęła zamierzony efekt: Cygnus wyglądał na spokojniejszego, albo po prostu zaskoczenie wygrało z jego złością. Harry w duszy pogratulował sobie pomysłu, który wcale nie był kompletnym przypadkiem z odrobiną szczęścia.

\- Na Merlina, Riddle naprawdę nie kłamał. Jesteś nieźle pokręcony, Potter. - Chyba nie miało to zabrzmieć jak komplement, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru zagłębiać się w szczegóły.

\- Aww, Tom mówi o mnie swoim przyjaciołom? Jak miło. - Teraz Cygnus wyglądał na bardziej zmieszanego, co było bezpieczniejszym gruntem na rozmowy. - Jeśli tak bardzo za mną tęskni, dlaczego po prostu ze mną nie porozmawia? W końcu zaczęliśmy iść w dobrym kierunku naszej przyjaźni - zacmokał z dezaprobatą i zaraz zaczął rozglądać się dookoła, jakby spodziewał się znaleźć przyczajonego gdzieś Toma.

\- Mówił, że jesteś dziwny, ale nie że jesteś kompletnie stuknięty - dołączył zdawkowo drugi Ślizgon, który nie raczył się do tej pory przedstawić. Harry zmrużył oczy, starając się przypomnieć sobie, czy już wcześniej z nim nie rozmawiał. Wydawał się dziwnie znajomy, jak ta upierdliwa mucha, która ciągle dręczy cię przez pół wakacji. - Riddle rzadko zdarza się tak bardzo interesować drugim uczniem. Co mu zrobiłeś? - zapytał chłopak, wydając się szczerze zainteresowanym.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Traktowałem go jak normalnego człowieka? - zasugerował. - Utarłem mu nosa i podeptałem jego ego na Obronie? Nieświadomie i kompletnie niewinnie, oczywiście - dodał, widząc powoli chmurzące się twarze Ślizgonów. - Zaprosiłem go bardzo uprzejmie na wspólny szlaban? Nie patrz tak na mnie, Alphard, bo zacznę się jąkać. Co znaczy jeden szlaban na drodze do epickiej przyjaźni?

Cygnus westchnął, jakby nagle zrozumiał sens całego wszechświata. Niepewnie poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu, wyglądając przy tym jakby miał wygłosić przemówienie na pogrzebie. Ale nie takim zwykłym pogrzebie, tylko na takim gdzie w duszy cieszysz się ze śmierci solenizanta. Zmarłego. Bez znaczenia, ta sama impreza tylko nastrój trochę mniej wesoły.

\- Szanuję twoje zdrowie psychiczne, Potter. Czy raczej jego brak.

* * *

Skradanie się po zamku nocą było niezwykle proste, kiedy posiadało się Pelerynę Niewidkę i znało dobre zaklęcie wyciszające dźwięk kroków. Harry po raz pierwszy odkąd dowiedział się o istnieniu Morta użył jednego z Insygniów. Spodziewał się jakiejś różnicy podczas korzystania z tych niezwykle silnych magicznych przedmiotów. Albo czegoś, co pokazałoby że on, Harry Potter, jest teraz wielkim i potężnym Panem Śmierci. Nie, Panem Insygniów, Mort nie lubił tego określenia. Peleryna jednak pozostała taka sama, jaką ją pamiętał. Żadnych emocjonujących rewelacji, po prostu spełniała swoje funkcje bez żadnych zastrzeżeń. Harry poczuł ulgę z tego powodu.

Oczywiście, ulga nie mogła trwać długo. Chociaż plusem był fakt, że problemy nie miały nic wspólnego z nim i byciem w posiadaniu czarnomagicznych przedmiotów. Nie, na pewno nie przedmiotów.

Ale _zwierząt._

Harry nie tak planował swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Hagridem. W jego wyobraźni wpadliby na siebie kompletnie _przez przypadek,_ prowadząc do wymienienia się imionami i zostania dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Na tyle dobrymi przyjaciółmi, że pomogliby sobie w sytuacji, gdzie trzeba pod osłoną nocy wynieść niezwykle niebezpieczne, czarnomagiczne zwierzę z zamku.

Chociaż jedna z tych rzeczy poszła zgodnie z planem.

Hagrid był tak samo ogromny, jakim Harry go pamiętał, jednak sprawiało mu to trudności w bezszelestnym poruszaniu się nocą po Hogwarcie. Harry najpierw usłyszał, potem zobaczył swojego starego przyjaciela. Zaciekawiony hałasem, szybko zmienił swój bezcelowy spacer na coś bardziej produktywnego. Nie był szczęśliwy, kiedy znalazł przerażonego Hagrida ze sporą skrzynią w dłoniach, która bez wątpienia skrywała coś bardzo żywego w środku. I bardzo poirytowanego.

Ściągnął z siebie Pelerynę, pytając półszeptem:

\- Co robisz o tak późnej porze, Hagridzie?

Półolbrzym wyraźnie podskoczył, kiedy tylko usłyszał jego głos. Patrzył na Harry'ego z mieszaniną strachu i zaciekawienia, najwyraźniej nie widząc jego nagłej materializacji na środku korytarza.

\- Ach, Harry, prawda? - zapytał Hagrid, starając się ukryć wielką skrzynię za plecami. Głośne klikanie i skrobanie ze środka nie pomagało mu w zachowaniu niewinności. - Ja tylko… jak tylko chciałem wybrać się na… spacer - wyjaśniał coraz mniej pewnie, patrząc błagalnym wzrokiem na Harry'ego.

\- Spacer do Zakazanego Lasu, co? - zasugerował łagodnie Harry, starając się brzmieć uspokajająco i przyjacielsko. Skinął głową w stronę źle ukrytej skrzyni za plecami chłopaka. - Chcesz wypuścić swojego przyjaciela, prawda?

Hagrid wstrzymał oddech, ale po chwili jakiś wewnętrznych przemyśleń, skinął niepewnie głową. Czując jakąś więź zaufania między nimi, Harry kuł żelazo póki gorące.

\- Mogę ci pomóc. Chodź, pokaż no tę skrzynkę - pogonił chłopaka, wyciągając pośpiesznie schowaną w kieszeni szaty Pelerynę. Hagrid przyglądał się jego poczynaniom z zainteresowaniem i westchnął z zachwytu, kiedy skrzynia kompletnie zniknęła. Harry machnął na niego dłonią, mówiąc: - Możesz się pochylić? Nie zmieścimy się pod Peleryną, muszę rzucić na nas zaklęcie maskujące.

\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? - zapytał Hagrid, kiedy zmierzali powolnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia z zamku. - Kojarzę cię z widzenia, ale nigdy nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą słowa.

Harry mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, zbyt zajęty sprawdzaniem korytarzy. Mieli sporo szczęścia, że jeszcze nie trafili na żadnego z patrolujących prefektów, albo na woźnego. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy system zabezpieczeń Hogwartu nie został ulepszony dopiero w przyszłych latach, zważając na to, jak łatwo uczniowie mogli wydostać się z zamku. Albo nikt nie spodziewał się zakładania ochrony na coś pochodzącego od środka Hogwartu. Co zdaniem Harry'ego, który przed oczami miał wspomnienia ze swojego alternatywnego szóstego roku, było dość wielkim przeoczeniem. Może powinien wybrać się do dyrektora, chociaż jako uczeń nie miał zbyt dużej nadziei na sukces. Albo poprosi Morta o wysłanie jednego ze swoich dramatycznych listów, gdzie wyrazi obawę o protegowanego.

\- Harry? - niepewny głos Hagrida wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Byli już na szkolnych błoniach, nie musieli martwić się o to, że ktoś ich usłyszy. Harry mimochodem ściągnął z nich zaklęcie maskujące, nie chcąc prowadzić rozmowy w formie ludzkiego kameleona. Peleryna z powrotem znalazła miejsce w kieszeni jego szaty.

\- Przyjmij to jako pomoc od Gryfona dla Gryfona - odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do chłopaka. Poklepał go po łokciu, nie mogąc sięgnąć do ramienia półolbrzyma. - Poza tym, musimy pomóc twojemu pupilowi znaleźć odpowiedni dla niego dom.

\- Tak! - Hagrid pokiwał z entuzjazmem głową. Kiedy rozmawiał o swoich zwierzętach zawsze wydawał się błyszczeć ze szczęścia. - Aragog zaczynał czuć się nieswojo w swojej skrzyni, dlatego chciałem wyprowadzić go do lasu. Będzie miał sporo miejsca dla siebie - dodał lekko mokrym głosem, jakby zanosiło mu się na płacz.

Harry wydał z siebie jakiś współczujący odgłos, nie chcąc komentować jak bardzo niebezpiecznym zwierzęciem jest Aragog. Już chciał zmienić temat rozmowy na inne magiczne istoty, żeby chłopak mógł przestać myśleć o rozstaniu ze swoim pupilem, kiedy przerwał mu stanowczy głos.

\- Potter, Hagrid. Mogę wiedzieć, czego szukacie przy Zakazanym Lesie?

\- Tom! - Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, co zawsze pomagało mu wyprowadzić Ślizgona z równowagi. Tom nie wydawał się reagować jak zwykle, obrzucając go chłodnym spojrzeniem. - Spójrz, jest postęp w naszej przyjaźni. Nawet nie wyciągnąłeś jeszcze różdżki - pogratulował, mrugając niewinnie na widok niezadowolenia pojawiającego się na twarzy Ślizgona.

\- Tak, aż trudno uwierzyć w mój brak żądzy mordu w twoim towarzystwie.

\- Ha, nawet nie zaprzeczasz, kiedy nazywam nas przyjaciółmi. - Podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy, uważnie przyglądając się młodzieńcowi. - Może wcale nie jesteś Tomem Riddle? Albo czujesz się naprawdę _żle._ Nie żeby twój poziom zdrowia psychicznego kiedykolwiek był w strefie bezpieczeństwa, ale...

Różdżka błyskawicznie pojawiła się w dłoni Ślizgona, którego nozdrza zaczęły drgać z powstrzymywanej irytacji. Harry zaśmiał się i odwrócił w stronę milczącego Hagrida, chcąc podzielić się nową myślą na temat zdenerwowanego Toma. Nie zwracając uwagi na nieco przerażone spojrzenie młodszego Gryfona, szturchnął go łokciem w biodro.

\- Oto mój Tom. Zawsze udaje takiego opanowanego, ale jeśli naciśniesz w odpowiednich miejscach - tu wydał z siebie coś na imitację wybuchu, obrazując eksplozję dłońmi. Na widok szoku na twarzy Hagrida, pokiwał poważnie głową. - Pracujemy nad tym.

\- _Potter_ \- syknął Tom, najwyraźniej jeszcze bardziej zirytowany jawnym pominięciem jego osoby. - Wracacie ze mną do zamku i dostaniecie najgorszy szlaban, jaki tylko mogę wam przydzielić.

\- Och, Tom, możemy po prostu spotkać się na weekend w Hogsmeade? Nie musisz posuwać się do szlabanu, jeśli tak bardzo zależy ci na utrzymaniu kontaktu.

\- Co w ogóle robicie tutaj w środku nocy? - Tom zwrócił się do Hagrida, najwyraźniej skazując Harry'ego na straconego dla świata. - Czy ten szaleniec zabrał cię na jeden ze swoich _specjalnych_ pomysłów?

Hagrid nieśmiało przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nadal trzymając przed sobą drewnianą skrzynię. Skrzynię, którą Tom zaczął uważnie obserwować, jakby rozważał podpalenie jej bez uzyskania odpowiedzi.

\- Aragog… - zaczął Hagrid, ale Harry zaraz się wtrącił.

\- To bardzo nieszkodliwy, puchaty i przeuroczy zwierzak, którego chcemy uwolnić do Lasu. I będziemy się modlić, że nie znajdzie równie uroczej partnerki życiowej, bo zaistnieje niezły problem z przyrostem jego rodziny - wytłumaczył chłopak, kiwając przy tym z powagą głową.

Tom uśmiechnął się krzywo, nadal nie opuszczając różdżki z piersi Harry'ego.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że nie mówisz prawdy? Oddajcie mi skrzynię i wracamy do zamku. Może wyrzucą jednego z was ze szkoły - dodał, patrząc z nadzieją w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Nie wytrzymałbyś z tęsknoty za mną. Kto inny grałby ci na nerwach?

\- A więc przyznajesz, że robisz to celowo?

\- To tylko przyjacielskie zaczepki.

\- Oddajcie skrzynię i chodźcie do zamku, zanim ta rozmowa obierze nieprzyjemny kierunek.

\- O, już wkraczamy na poziom gróźb? Myślałem, że nadal byliśmy w ruchomych nozdrzach i mierzeniem z różdżki w nieuzbrojonych.

Następne zdarzenia potoczyły się tak błyskawicznie, że Harry później zastanawiał się kto tak naprawdę wykonał pierwszy krok. Chociaż i tak stawiał na Toma i jego wybuchową osobowość.

Ślizgon warknął coś pod nosem, Harry wskoczył między niego i Hagrida, który krzyknął coś z przerażenia. Tom machnął różdżką i zanim Harry zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, coś ciężkiego uderzyło go w tył głowy. Zatoczył się do przodu, wpadając na zaskoczonego Toma, który instynktownie złapał go za ramiona, chcąc utrzymać ich wspólny środek równowagi. Najwyraźniej nie przewidział wielkiego, włochatego pająka, który uczepił się szyi Toma i klekotał coś wściekle. Obaj chłopcy stracili poczucie stabilnego gruntu pod nogami, wywracając się w dość nieskoordynowany sposób, pełen przypadkowych kopnięć i łokci wbijających się w bolące miejsca.

Harry złapał pająka za jedno z odnóży, odciągając go od odsłoniętej i podatnej na jadowite ugryzienia szyi Toma. Aragog najwyraźniej nie był fanem takiego traktowania, sądząc po bolesnym ugryzieniu, jakie zaserwował w ramię Harry'ego.

\- ARAGOG, ZOSTAW! - krzyczał Hagrid, machając już pustymi rękoma jak szalony. Porzucona skrzynia leżała gdzieś na ziemi, zapewne powód bólu głowy Harry'ego. - Uciekaj do lasu! JUŻ!

Nieprzyjemny ciężar na jego ramieniu zniknął, kiedy pająk posłuchał polecenia półolbrzyma. Harry czuł się jakoś dziwnie lekko, ale z nieprzyjemnym kręceniem się w głowie. Jęknął boleśnie, wtulając twarz w ramię Toma, który nadal zdawał się być w szoku.

\- Czuję się jakbym dostał wstrząśnienia mózgu - wyjęczał Harry, mając trudność z poprawnym wymówieniem słów. Czuł ogarniającą go panikę, kiedy nie mógł ruszyć żadną kończyną. - Tom, chyba stało się coś bardzo złego.

Tom zacisnął dłonie na jego ramionach, potrząsając nim lekko.

\- Potter, nie rozumiem co do mnie mówisz. - Wyraźnie starał się brzmieć spokojnie, ale Harry wyczuł w jego głosie nutę paniki. Chłodne dłonie złapały go za twarz, wbrew jego protestom podnosząc mu głowę. Skóra Toma wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej bladą niż zwykle, a usta układały jakieś bezdźwięczne słowa.

\- Wolę, kiedy mogę słyszeć twój głos, nawet jeśli są to same groźby.

To chciał powiedzieć, ale ciemność szybko pochłonęła cały jego świat.

* * *

Chyba powinien zacząć przyzwyczajać się do znajomego widoku pogrążonego w bieli świata. Tym razem zamiast sierocińca, miał przed sobą Hogwart w całej jego krasie, lecz pogrążony w tej dziwnej poświacie, która oznaczała tylko jedno.

\- Na Merlina, czy tym razem nawet nie dożyłem końca swojej nauki? - zapytał w pustkę, nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi. Był kompletnie sam na białych i nieruchomych błoniach szkoły.

\- Harry, ty nie możesz umrzeć. I nigdy nie skończyłeś swojej edukacji.

Odwrócił się w stronę zaspanego głosu, stając twarzą w twarz z Mortem. Mężczyzna był ubrany w swój ulubiony czarny szlafrok, który pozornie wyglądał na wykonany z jedwabiu, ale Harry wiedział, że "jest utkany z potępionych dusz, Harry, nie jestem jakimś dzikusem". Mort trzymał w dłoni filiżankę gorącej herbaty, na którą patrzył tęsknym spojrzeniem.

\- A, zapomniałem przywilejach związanych z byciem Panem Śmie… Insygniów - poprawił się szybko, widząc zmarszczone brwi mężczyzny. - To musi być jedna z tych mało ciekawych śmierci, co? Umrzeć od uderzenia drewnianą skrzynią…

\- Jeśli już mamy wchodzić w szczegóły, to ugryzła cię akromantula. - Mort wolną dłonią zaczął rozcierać sobie skronie. - Nie będę miał nic przeciwko twoim nagłym zgonom, ale następnym razem postaraj się umrzeć samotnie, dobrze?

\- Brzmi to niezwykle depresyjnie - skomentował Harry. - I nie planowałem tej śmierci, chciałem uchronić szkołę przed innymi _nieodwracalnymi_ zgonami.

Mort westchnął przeciągle, jakby przeżywał najgorszy dzień swojego życia. Powoli podszedł do Harry'ego, unosząc dłoń w stronę twarzy chłopaka.

\- Spotkamy się w ten weekend. Postaraj się do tego czasu nie umrzeć - zachichotał sam do siebie, jakby opowiedział jakiś żart. Pstryknął Harry'ego w czoło, uśmiechając się lekko na pożegnanie. - Miłej podróży.

* * *

\- … mówię ci, że twoja akromantula go zabiła!

\- Aragog nie chciał, nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego!

Harry usłyszał przekleństwo. Ktoś położył go na plecach, czuł na klatce piersiowej czyjąś dłoń. Sądząc po bliskości głosu, Tom klęczał obok jego ciała, najwyraźniej wcześniej sprawdzając jego oznaki życia. Sądząc po kłótni z Hagridem, nie znalazł żadnych i byłby to najlepszy moment do oznajmienia o swoim powrocie do żywych.

\- Jego rodzinie też będziesz tłumaczyć, że twój _pajączek_ nie chciał nikomu zrobić krzywdy?

\- Mort jest przyzwyczajony do moich niecodziennych wybryków - wychrypiał Harry, na ślepo klepiąc Toma po udzie. Dłoń, którą chłopak trzymał na jego piersi, zacisnęła się z zaskoczenia na szacie, której kołnierz zaczął ograniczać mu dostęp powietrza. - Ale jeśli będziesz dalej tak robić, to mnie udusisz.

\- Harry - wydyszał Tom, jakby to jego ktoś zaczął przyduszać. - Jakim cudem…?

\- Chyba miałem dużo szczęścia i jestem bardzo wrażliwy na widok pająków. Pewnie Aragog ugryzł mnie bez swojego jadu, a ja po prostu zemdlałem ze strachu. - Po chwili niedowierzającej ciszy, Harry dodał z uśmiechem: - Widzę, że muszę częściej umierać, skoro to zmusza cię do mówienia do mnie po imieniu.

Twarz Toma wykrzywiła się w czymś na kształt znanego mu zniesmaczenia, choć Harry wyraźnie widział jego zaczerwienione uszy.

\- Zamknij się, Potter, bo w końcu znajdę sposób, jak się ciebie pozbyć raz i na zawsze.

\- Och, Tom, przestań oszukiwać samego siebie.

Ich narastającą sprzeczkę przerwał wybuch śmiechu i płaczu jednocześnie. Przerażeni, patrzyli jak Hagrid zalewa się łzami i uśmiecha się szeroko, od czasu do czasu ocierając lekko cieknący nos. Harry pomachał do niego niepewnie, starając się tym uspokoić chłopaka.

\- Jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest! - wyszlochiwał Hagrid, nadal nie przestając się uśmiechać.

\- Tak, jestem tylko trochę poobijany. To uderzenie w tył głowy naprawdę mogło spowodować spore obrażenia.

\- Tobie, Potter, nic nie grozi. Już bardziej nie można pomieszać ci w głowie.

Harry westchnął, nie chcąc wchodzić w kolejną dyskusję. _Naprawdę_ bolała go głowa. Bolało go całe ciało, ale nie chciał tego pokazać swojemu towarzystwu. Raczej żadne uderzenie w tył głowy nie sprawia, że człowiek czuje się jakby… no, jakby umarł i wrócił do żywych. Usiadł ciężko i z ciekawością zaczął przyglądać się nadal klęczącemu przy nim młodzieńcowi. Tom miał dziwnie zmierzchwione włosy, jakby przez ostatnie minuty nerwowo przebiegał przez nie palcami. Harry wcześniej tego nie zauważył, ale chłopak miał mały pieprzyk tuż przy prawej brwi. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- A już myślałem, że zaczęło ci zależeć, Tom.

Usłyszał tylko prychnięcie.

\- Nigdy.

Harry pochylił się w jego stronę, zbliżając ich do siebie na tyle, żeby Hagrid nie usłyszał ani jednego słowa.

\- Tom, nic nie miało tu miejsca, rozumiesz? Hagrid nie miał uroczego zwierzątka…

\- To akurat jest prawdą.

\- A ja nie wróciłem do żywych, bo nigdy nie umarłem i nie byłem bliski niczego niebezpiecznego - tu zmierzył Toma dziwnym spojrzeniem - może oprócz ciebie. Oczywiście, zatrzymasz całe to zdarzenie dla siebie - powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu młodzieńca. Tom nie wyglądał na przekonanego, sądząc po jego ironicznym uśmiechu.

\- Wątpię, czy znajdujesz się w sytuacji, gdzie możesz wydawać jakiekolwiek rozkazy, Potter.

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, uratowałem cię od _bardzo jadowitego_ ugryzienia akromantuli, mógłbyś nadążać?

Chłopak prychnął, ale nie wyglądał na zbyt pewnego siebie.

\- Sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś…

Harry zaśmiał się cicho i, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, lekko przyłożył czubek swojego palca wskazującego do nowo odkrytego pieprzyka Toma.

\- Tajemnica rodzinna.

Tom odgarnął dokuczający mu palec na bok, obserwując Harry'ego z większym zainteresowaniem.

\- Co ma do tego twoja rodzina? - zapytał, wzdychając cierpiętniczo, kiedy palec Harry'ego wrócił do dotykania jego brwi.

\- Powiedzmy, że nie tylko twoja matka pochodziła ze specjalnego rodu. - Harry pstryknął młodzieńca w czoło i podniósł się w miarę stabilnie na nogi. Hagrid od razu znalazł się przy jego boku, niepewnie trzymając dłonie w powietrzu. Uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością i skierowali swoje kroki w stronę zamku.

\- Potter!

Odwrócił się i z uniesionymi brwiami spojrzał na Toma. Chłopak wydawał się walczyć sam ze sobą. W końcu wykrztusił z siebie:

\- Widzimy się na środowych Eliksirach. Usiądziesz obok mnie, Potter - powiedział Tom, nie kryjąc swojego polecenia za pytaniem.

Nie zważając na rozkazujący ton głosu chłopaka, Harry tylko się zaśmiał, popychając Hagrida w stronę zamku. Może naprawdę powinien częściej umierać, skoro osiągał takie wyniki. Najwyraźniej terapia szokowa była najlepszym nauczycielem dla niektórych przyszłych Czarnych Panów.

Tom nie był świadom, na co sam się skazał.


End file.
